Jar of Hearts
by WisteriaBlossom1992
Summary: Hermione is looking forward to her sixth year of Hogwarts. But the Wizard world is in total uproar. Draco is in some serious trouble and she will do everything in her power to help him. They become friends and more. But can they ever be together ?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

** okay, this is my first fanfiction.  
>In this story I used some fragments from the books.<strong>

**I hope you don't mind but it was necessary for me to have something to start my story with.**

**I don't own the characters in this story, they are all the brilliant invention of J.K. Rowling.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it and please read and review :).  
><strong>

Jar of Hearts

**Chapter one**

'_How did we get here?' At the moment this was __the only thing that kept going through Hermione's mind. _

_'I don't understand.' She shook her head, looked him straight in the eyes and asked: 'Why are you saying all these things?' _

_Draco simply answered: 'because it's the truth.' _

_'But I gave you everything I had; I love you!' Hermione cried out. _

_He gave a little laugh and said: 'You could never give me enough Granger. And since we're being honest, I feel I should tell you that I've never loved you.' At this Draco turned his back at her and started walking away._

_ Hermione was in total shock. ' I swear it Malfoy, someday you're going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul!' She called after him. _

_Then she let herself fall on the step underneath her and stared into nothingness. _

**Four months earlier.**

Hermione was lying in bed. She stirred when a small beam of daylight crept through the curtains. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The girls' dormitory was filled with light snores. Apparently she was the first to wake up. Hermione looked around the room and sighed. She was happy to be back at Hogwarts; it was her home away from home.

She thought about her summer holiday. Hermione had spent the greater part of it at the Burrow, together with Ron, Harry and Ginny.

It had been a lovely summer really, though not without a few surprises. The biggest surprise must've been the announcement of Bill and Fleur's engagement. She and Ginny didn't like Fleur that much, neither did Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had even found a suitable nickname for Fleur: Phlegm. A smile appeared on Hermione's face. But then some darker memories came to mind and her smile faded. During the holidays word had spread that Lord Voldemort was back. He and his Death Eaters were terrorising the Wizard and Muggle world again. More determined than ever to cause death and destruction everywhere they go. The fight at the ministry over the prophecy would also be burned into Hermione's mind for ever. They had lost a dear friend during that battle, Sirius Black. In short : it had been the most joyful but also the most dreadful holiday she'd ever had.

She shivered and looked at the clock on her nightstand; it was a quarter to seven. Soon the other girls would be awake too. Hermione fell back on her pillow. A soft purring sounded from the ground. Crookshanks jumped on Hermione's bed and nestled himself in the crook of her arm. She smiled and hugged him, saying: 'good morning to you too. 'At this he let out another satisfying purr. Then Hermione heard that the other girls were waking up. It was time to get dressed and have some breakfast.

She met Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Together they started off towards the Great Hall.

'I'm telling you, Malfoy 's up to something.' Harry said. Hermione looked at Ron and he rolled his eyes.

Ever since they had seen Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley , Harry had been going on , non stop, about his thought that Malfoy was a Death Eater.

' But what would Voldemort want with a sixteen-year- old?' Ron asked. ' Look, I don't know. But you can't ignore the fact that something's going on. Remember? In the dress robes' shop? When Madam Malkin touched his left arm he flinched!' 'So?' ' So, it just proves that he's been branded with the Dark Mark!' ' Well, not necessarily. He could have just… well … hurt his arm or something.' Ron tried.

Harry stopped walking and looked at them. ' Are you serious? Come on! What about Malfoy's weird visit to Borgin and Burkes? He actually threatened the shopkeeper! He wanted Borgin to keep an object safe for him! You know what kind of dark pieces they got there! He must've showed his Dark Mark to him , to scare him!' There was a short pause. Hermione didn't know what to say, neither did Ron. 'Ok , if that doesn't prove enough, just think about what I told you. Think about the conversation I overheard on the Hogwarts Express. Malfoy was telling his Sytherin buddies about his big plans for the future. He said he wouldn't be at Hogwarts next year. He might get a task from _him_, from Voldemort.'

Again silence fell down upon them, but Hermione decided to break it: 'Look Harry, it's not that we don't believe you. It's just that there isn't enough evidence. I know that all these things you say may confirm something, may confirm that Malfoy is a Death Eater. And to be honest it seems likely so, but I would wait until you've gathered more information.' Ron nodded in agreement. Harry seemed ready to explode.

She tried to lessen the tension: ' but let's not think about any of that. We can almost start our new term!' 'When is our first lesson?'

'After breakfast, Defence Against the Dark Arts.' Hermione said.

Then they all stopped dead in their tracks and said: ' O no. Snape.'

The classroom was dark and gloomy. Snape had pulled the curtains over every window, refusing to let in even the smallest beam of daylight. A musty smell filled Hermione's nose trills as Professor Snape walked passed their table. No one really liked him. He was cruel and cold and always looked down on the students who weren't Slytherins.

' There are many Dark Arts,' the icy voice said, ' and they are hard to fight. Therefore your defences must be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you are fighting. ' He paused and looked at the class. Then he went on: ' today we are going to learn how to cast non-verbal spells. No doubt that you are all novices in the use of them. Who can tell me the advantage of a non- verbal spell?' Immediately Hermione's hand shot in the air. Snape didn't pay much attention to it. ' No one else?' His black eyes scrutinised the room and he said: 'pity. Miss Granger?' Hermione didn't hesitate: 'your opponent has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to perform. So it gives you a great advantage.' ' An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, grade 6_.' Snape said dismissively.

A loud laugh came from a few tables behind Hermione. She looked around and saw Draco Malfoy , laughing tauntingly at her. She gave him an angry look and faced back front. During the rest of the class, Malfoy kept imitating and mocking Hermione. She was glad when the lesson was over, that she could escape the classroom.

But once outside a voice came from behind her: ' Hey Granger!' Hermione didn't turn around. 'Who fixed your black eye?'

At this her cheeks flushed immediately. During the summer she had been fidgeting with one of Fred and George's Joke Shop articles. At first sight it had looked like any normal telescope. But back then, all of a sudden, a tiny fist had emerged out of it and had hit Hermione in the eye. Sure enough, the following day Malfoy had seen them in Diagon Alley and had commented on it.

Now Malfoy went on: 'too bad though. I would've really liked to send a present to the person who had given that to you.' Blaise smirked at hearing those words.

Hermione had enough of it: 'what's your problem Malfoy?' she sneered. This made him laugh harder: ' look at that, the little Mudblood dares to answer, dares to speak to a Pure Blood! They should teach you more manners.'

At this point Hermione was fuming. She wanted to hit him, wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. She started walking towards him, but was held back by Ron.' Let me go! ' She shouted. Draco and Blaise started to laugh harder and harder: ' look, the Blood Traitor and the Half- Blood have come to join us!'

' Shut it Malfoy!' Harry said. ' Not for you Potter! And I'm enjoying myself too much! That filthy Mudblood is hilarious!' At this Harry and Ron pulled out there wands and pointed them at Malfoy. He and Blaise did the same. '

This is becoming serious', Hermione thought, 'I must stop it.' She started to pull at her friends' clothes: 'no , it's enough! He's not worth it!' she shrieked.

Then Professor Snape came out of the classroom and all of a sudden, the four wands disappeared. Snape watched all five of them, his frosty voice saying: ' not causing trouble I hope?' Hermione answered quickly: ' no professor.' Then she whispered to Harry and Ron: 'let's go.'

They left Snape , Zabini and Malfoy behind. One more time Hermione looked back at them, only to notice Draco, smiling tauntingly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Days went by and Hermione was very busy.

They had more homework than ever and the classes became more difficult by the hour. It was clear that they were in their sixth year, that the educational level was much higher.

She was sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room, together with Harry and Ron.

It was nice and warm here. The fire was cracking peacefully in the fire place and had no trouble in driving out the cold October air.

Hermione was doing her homework for Ancient Runes but was occasionally interrupted by Ron and Harry, asking for help. They were still working on their essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'I told you, you should have started earlier.' She said.

Ron gave her an annoyed look and said: 'how was I supposed to know that we had to write this much? What kind of subject is it anyway, come on, Dementors? Couldn't Snape find something more interesting?'

'Well, I'm definitely going to get very low marks on my essay', Harry said.

'O Harry, why do you even think that?'

'I pretty much disagreed with everything Snape said about them, especially with "the best way to tackle a Dementor" part. So I'm sure that it's not going to be good.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with Ancient Runes, writing eagerly. Again a soft tap on her arm brought her out of her concentration: 'what now Ron?' He ignored the frustration in her voice: ' my name isn't Roonil Wazlib?'

' What?' Hermione pulled his piece of parchment towards her: ' no , not last time I checked. And we were asked to write an essay about Dementors , not "Dugbogs". What's the matter with you?'

'It's not me! It's this bloody quill!' 'The quill? You are blaming the quill for your spelling mistakes?' Hermione couldn't believe him. 'It's not just any quill. It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Checking ones…but apparently the charm is wearing off.'

'Yes, clearly. Hermione chuckled.

All of a sudden, as if on cue, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and two, tall figures emerged through it. They approached their table and before they knew it, two identical faces were grinning at them. Their red hair seemed lighter thanks to the fire: 'Not talking about us are we?'

'Fred! George! What are you two doing here?' Ron exclaimed, but then his face became serious:' Is everything all right with mum and dad?'

' O yes , they are absolutely fine.' Fred said.

'Even more: they are in perfect health', George added, 'we are just here for our classes.'

'Your …classes...?' 'Yes little brother, we've decided to finish … start over … our seventh year of Hogwarts.' Fred said. '

But… why?' Ron asked.

'We thought we would do mum a favour. Maybe if we eventually graduated it would cheer her up. She's been very tensed lately, with all those Death Eater occurrences in the newspapers…'

It was obvious that Ron didn't know what to say, he just sat there, his mouth wide open.

'Once again it looks like you'll be stuck with us for the rest of the year Ron.' George grinned. Ron grumbled indistinctively.

' But what about " Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" ?' Harry asked.

'O don't worry about the shop; Verity and Norman are looking after it.'

There was a silence and Hermione said: ' well, I think it's wonderful that you've decided to finish your year.' Fred smiled at her but George looked surprised. ' O… hello Hermione,' he said, 'I didn't see you there.' A blush seemed to have appeared on his face, or was it the glow of the fire? Playing tricks on her eyes? ' Hello,' she said. He came closer, until he stood next to her: 'what are you working on?'

'Ancient Runes.' She simply answered. He grimaced:' Ancient Runes huh? How are you doing, by the way?' Hermione looked up: 'I'm fine, thank you. Why?' At this he backed away a little, ruffling his hair with his hand. ' O , you know. Just making sure you're all right. Just casual conversation.' Hermione pulled up one eyebrow. ' But I'm off to bed. Good night.' He winked at her and went straight to the stairs of the boys' dormitory. A few seconds later his brother followed. Hermione frowned, why had George been acting so strange? But then she shook her head and focused herself back on her homework.

The next morning Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The golden rays of the October sun were shining through the magical ceiling and gave the Hall an orange glow. She had just finished her breakfast and was flipping through the pages of "_The Daily Prophet"._

'Is there anything in it about someone we know?' Harry asked her. Hermione sighed: 'There are a lot of articles about missing witches and wizards, but no, nothing about someone we know. I swear the "_Prophet"_ is getting thicker by the day. '

She looked up from the newspaper and noticed something rather odd. At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was sitting separately from his friends. He was quiet and was playing with his food. He also looked paler than usual and he had dark rings under his eyes. Now Hermione thought about it; he had been acting differently lately. For the first time in five years he had been wandering through the castle on his own. No Crabbe or Goyle by his side, which was very strange. Also, he had stopped taunting her and her friends, for which she was grateful. Her eyes lingered on him; he seemed sad. Then, out of nowhere, a pang of pity went through her. But before she knew it, it was gone. She was surprised at this. Did she just actually felt sorry for _him? _For _Malfoy_? 'Hermione you're being ridiculous', she thought, 'it must have been your imagination.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to the dungeon for the afternoon's double potions. They entered the classroom and immediately Hermione smelled all kinds of vapours that were filling the room. She looked around more closely and saw that large, bubbling cauldrons were placed on every table. They chose one of the tables on the first row. A large gold-coloured cauldron stood on it and was emitting one of the most seductive scents.

When they had taken place professor Slughorn walked to the front of the class and smiled at the students. '

Welcome everyone, will you all please take out your scales and your books of "_Advanced Potion-Making_", so we can start the lesson.' Muttering sounded, as everyone took out the needed things. After a few minutes it was silent and professor Slughorn went on: 'today is going to an interesting class. As you can see I've brewed a few potions and I want you all to have a look at them. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. I'm sure that you've heard of all of them, even if you haven't made them yet. Now, who can tell me what this potion is?' He gestured at the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table.

Hermione raised herself in her seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling inside it. Her hand shot in the air. ' Yes , miss Granger.' ' It's Veritaserum professor. A potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth.' 'Very good! Now what's in that one?' Professor Slughorn indicated the cauldron behind them. Again Hermione put up her hand. Slughorn smiled at her: ' yes?' ' That's Polyjuice Potion, sir." Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Ron and Harry. They had to suppress a smile since they were very familiar with this particular potion. 'You are quite right my dear, ten points for Gryffindor!' The professor started walking, until he stood in front of their table. 'Now, this potion is curious, it may even be one of the more dangerous potions, you see, it…' before he could finish his sentence Hermione's hand punched the air for a third time. Slughorn looked at her, rather bemused:' yes miss Granger?' ' It's Amortentia!' ' Excellent! Do you know what it does?' She nodded and said:' it's the most powerful love potion in the world. You can recognise it at the mother-of-pearl sheen and the steam rising in characteristic spirals. It's also supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us. For example: I can smell freshly mown grass, new parchment and mint.'

'Extraordinary! Take another ten points for Gryffindor!' Slughorn bellowed. 'But now it's time for us to start brewing!'

'Amazing Hermione!' Ron said, as they were walking out of the Potions' classroom.

'Yes, you've earned us twenty points, now we're ten points ahead of Slytherin!' Harry agreed with his friend. 'You should've seen the expression on Zabini and Parkinson's faces, it was to die for!' Ron grinned.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she just smiled at them. Then she frowned at the lightness of her schoolbag. She stopped walking and unzipped it. She peered into it and noticed that one of her books was missing. 'Hey guys, I think I forgot my copy of "_Advanced Potion-Making"_. I'll better go and get it.' ' Do you want us to wait here for you?' ' No, it's ok. You go, I'll catch up.' She turned away from them and strolled back to the classroom. Hermione was about to enter when someone else came from the other direction and bumped into her. A sudden drift of freshly mown grass floated towards her, the same scent she had picked up earlier, during class.

Hermione looked up and saw the person it was coming from. 'I'm sorry', Draco Malfoy muttered, lost in his own thoughts. Her eyes followed him as he walked away. Hermione just stood there, frozen, as if a _' Petrificus Totalus' _spell had been cast over her. She couldn't believe that he had apologised to her.

Then she blushed fiercely as she thought about the Potions' lesson: _'It is supposed to smell different to each of us, according to what attracts us... I can smell freshly mown grass.'_

It couldn't possibly be. It must be coincidence.

Was she attracted to Malfoy? No , she wasn't, that would be impractical. Or was she? Amortentia wasn't exactly known for deceiving the person who smelled its odour.

The seconds went by and Hermione still hadn't moved a muscle, she was perplexed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter three of 'Jar of Hearts**

**Before the beginning of this chapter I ****would like to thank Lingo10 for the reviews.**

**So, thank you! It means a lot to me :)**

**Enjoy!**

** Chapter three**

The days passed by and ever since that scented encounter outside the Potions' classroom Hermione had been very confused. It was the only thing that kept going through her mind, beside her lessons of course.

She had to admit that she had been behaving like a coward during the days following her supposed attraction to Malfoy.(Now even the tiniest thought about it sent shivers through her spine). She had been ignoring him: taking other paths when walking through the castle, not entering a room at the same moment as him and sitting as far away as possible from him during their classes. Just so she wouldn't smell that scent again.

'Chicken.' She thought. Hermione knew that this wasn't the right way of handling something like that.

She was a Gryffindor for crying out loud, she was supposed to be brave and full of courage. She ought to be handling a problem right away, not ignoring it.

'But then again was it a problem? Sure, it was weird… scary even. It seemed so unreal, so…'

'Hermione? Did you hear me?' Immediately her thoughts were cut short by Harry. ' Huh… I'm sorry. What did you say Harry?' He rolled his eyes at her: ' I said are you ready to go?' 'To go where?' ' To class of course' Ron cut in. Hermione blinked and her cheeks turned the brightest of red: 'I'm sorry. Yes , I think I have everything, so lets go.' 'Are you sure about that? Don't you want to… check?' At this Hermione faced both of her friends, surprised. 'Why?'Both of the boys looked at her, unsure about how to respond to that. It was Harry who started: 'well, it feels like you've been very distracted lately…' 'What do you mean? Distracted?' 'Well, erm…like you have something on your mind.'

Her eyes were drawn to the wooden floor. Was it that obvious? 'I didn't' know I seemed distracted.' ' Well , you do,' Ron said gently, 'these passed days you've forgotten your books twice and one time you'd even forgotten your quill. You've been acting…' 'Not like you.' Harry finished his friend's sentence. Hermione didn't know what to say, so she apologised once more.

They entered the Transfiguration classroom. Apparently they were later than usual, because the room was already packed with students. There weren't many seats left, but Hermione spotted three empty ones in the third row. ' Shall we sit there?' The boys nodded and followed her. As soon as she sat down, a fresh odour entered her nose trills. She knew that smell. Hermione looked up and turned her head a little to the left. Her eyes rested on a blond head.

' Shoot!' she thought; Malfoy sat in the row in front of her. She made amends to stand up again, to go to another seat. But then professor McGonagall walked into the room. There was no escaping now.

'Good day everyone.' The professor started her lesson. 'Today we are going to learn more about a very difficult topic: human transfiguration. It includes things as changing the colour of your eyebrows to reshaping the form of your nose. Now, will you all please take out your handbooks and start reading page 62 to 76.'

Everyone did as they were bidden, except Hermione. She had already read that chapter twice, in her spare time. So she still could remember a lot of it, she almost knew it by heart.

Hermione let her eyes wander around the room. It was quite a nice classroom, very different from that of Snape. Here the curtains weren't holding back the daylight. The October sun was shining through the large windows, letting in as much natural light as possible. It was also a very clean room, although there were a lot of different kinds of animals sitting in cages, from birds to lizards. Hermione remembered them from her second year on Hogwarts. Back then every student was provided with one of these animals so they could practise their transfiguration charms on them. They had to turn the creatures into water goblets, books or pencils. She'd always felt a bit sorry for them, sitting in their cages with nothing to do. Of course they were properly taken care of and most of them were released back in the wild when the lessons were finished.

Then Hermione's eyes drifted towards the blond-haired boy and she was lost in her own thoughts, again. She still couldn't believe that she was attracted to Malfoy. It was just so…unreasonable. Come on! How could she be drawn to _him?_ He was cruel, cold and also dangerous… in a way. Ok, she had to admit that he could be very charming sometimes, to the ones he wanted to be charming to, and that his _bad- boy_ attitude was kind of sexy…

Oh no. 'Hermione stop it!' She told herself severely. 'Think girl, think!' He is repulsive, not attractive! He's just an arrogant, cunning prick!

It would be impossible for her to fall in love with a guy with a skin as white as a sheet of paper. Because that's not attractive now, is it? It looks quite unhealthy actually.

Ok, stupid excuse.

She started to watch him more closely: his skin might be very white but the rest of his features were pleasant to look at. He had a straight nose and full lips. His neck was slender. His hair had a golden colour and was very neat. She scrutinized his hands next. His fingers were long and slim; they would be perfect for playing a musical instrument.

Hermione stopped thinking about the physical characteristics and thought about his other abilities. She had to admit that Malfoy was quite smart; apparently he had passed all his O.W.L. 's . And she knew that he was good at Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. He was also good at his roll as a Seeker in Quidditch and…

Before she could finish that consideration she noticed that Malfoy had turned his head towards her. She immediately pretended to be reading in her handbook.

But it was too late; he had seen her looking at him. Hermione tilted her head up once more and saw that Malfoy, at his turn, was staring at her. Astonishment was reflected in his grey eyes, another pleasant thing about him. Just like Hermione he focused himself back on his textbook and… he swallowed. The Gryffindor Head girl frowned at that; he acted as if she had busted him instead of the other way around.

'Have you all read it? Good. Now who can give me a short summary of the text?'

Hermione had heard that professor McGonagall had spoken, but she didn't know what she had said or asked. ' Harry? What did the professor just say?'

He looked at her, bewildered. Normally he was the one to ask her that question.

'Someone has to give a summary of the text. Are you all right?'

' Yes , sure, why wouldn't I be?' ' Erm… I don't know, it was just a question.'

She sighed and raised her hand.

'Yes, miss Granger.'

'The text explains everything there is to know about human Transfiguration. Its history; how it evolved through the ages, who the inventor was and so on. How and when we can use human Transfigurations is also clarified and there are a few handy tips as well.'

' And who can tell me something about the guidelines?'

Hesitating, Draco Malfoy raised his hand. Professor McGonagall was as surprised as all the other students in the room, Malfoy almost never answered during class.

' Yes… mister Malfoy.'

'As Miss Granger indicated, there are a lot of useful tips. One of them is using your spells in a non-verbal way. '

Did Hermione hear that right?

He'd called her Miss Granger? Without a single sign of disdain? Impossible!

'Don't think about it Hermione, he's gone back to his usual taunting.' Ron said to her.

She nodded but then she saw _him_ watching her.

And his grey eyes told her that it wasn't his intention of insulting her… at all.

Hermione was sitting at a table in the almost deserted library. Five candles were lit in their candlesticks, their flames dancing in the breeze that came through the large window in front of her.

Hermione's eyes were drooping; she'd been here for hours. At the last minute professor McGonagall had decided to give them an assignment. They had to write an essay about today's lesson. Immediately she'd made her way to the library to do research for hers.

Approaching footsteps sounded from behind her and her eyes snapped open.

'Miss Granger , I'm going to close the library. It's time for the students to go to bed.' Madame Pince said.

'Ok.' Hermione gathered her books and started her way down the corridor. She was longing for her bed, but al least she had all the information she needed for her essay.

When she passed the entrance of the Head boys' bathroom she came to a hold. Did she just hear something? She stepped a few paces back and looked at the door. Yes, there were definitely strange sounds coming from behind it. Hermione listened more closely and could distinct voices (?) and something that sounded like…yes… definitely crying.

She hesitated, should she go in or not? A strange feeling whelmed up inside her; she felt that she had to go in. After all, it could be one of her friends in distress.

Hermione pushed the door open: ' Harry? Ron? Are you ok?'

She walked to the middle of the room and stopped death in her tracks.

'YOU!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

With amazement Hermione looked at the figure in front of her.

Draco Malfoy was leaning on one of the washbasins, crying loudly. The moment she opened the door he had raised his head. He was now watching her in the mirror before him. Neither of them moved, they didn't know what to do or say.

After a few minutes Malfoy broke the silence: 'what are you doing here?' He asked between sobs. His voice sounded hoarse and wobbly.

' Erm…I… I just wanted to…' Hermione stammered.

'Yes, what are YOU doing here?' An annoying voice interrupted. She tilted her head and saw Moaning Myrtle floating in the air.

Hermione decided to ignore the ghost and saw that Malfoy had turned around to face her, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

She had never seen him like that before; he looked so scared and helpless. He reminded her of a trapped animal, with nowhere left to run.

'I'm so sorry; I thought one of my friends was in here. I shouldn't have come in.' Hermione said. She thought she could hear Myrtle muttering something like: 'no, you shouldn't have done that.'

Malfoy still hadn't moved a muscle; he just stood there, watching her. She felt very uncomfortable: 'well, I better go…' Hermione tried to move her feet, but she couldn't. It felt as if she was nailed to the bathroom floor.

'Yes, you do that. Because Draco and I need some alone -time, don't we dear? So we don't need others hanging around here.' Moaning Myrtle huffed.

Malfoy seemed to ignore her too and kept on looking at Hermione. She didn't know what to do, she was still hesitating.

'Well? Come on… go away! Shoo!'

But Hermione stood her ground, there was no way she was going to let a ghost command her.

Or should she go?

No.

She didn't understand why but she just couldn't leave him alone here, not in the state he was in. And maybe she could help him somehow; o she'd love to help him. She didn't like seeing Malfoy like this.

Hermione was surprised at her thoughts. When did that happen? From what moment on had she been _caring_ for _him_?

Then, all of a sudden, Malfoy broke down completely. He let himself fall back on the floor and was weeping uncontrollably.

She carefully walked towards him and kneeled down beside him. 'Are you all right?' Hermione asked gently, with a flash of worry in her eyes.

Malfoy turned his face away from her, it was clear that he was too ashamed to meet her gaze. 'Didn't you hear the ghost? Maybe it's best you go away…' he whispered.

But she didn't pay attention to that: 'no, I am not going anywhere. I can't leave you like this.'

Finally he looked her in the eyes: 'why not?'

Hermione swallowed. O dear! His eyes were beautiful! Now she definitely couldn't go away.

'I don't know. It wouldn't be right I guess. Perhaps I can help you?'

Malfoy gave a short laugh: 'No one can help me.'

The Gryffindor head-girl resisted the urge to stroke his hair lightly: 'well...maybe I can. You shouldn't be struggling with whatever it is alone.'

'I don't understand…why would _you_ like to help _me_? Don't you hate me or something?'

He held her gaze; it felt as if he was looking straight into her soul.

'No Draco, I don't hate you…at all.'

Hermione was as surprised as he was, this was the first time she'd said his surname. It was a huge difference to the 'Malfoy' - use.

The Slytherin head-boy shook his head feverishly:' I can't tell you…believe it or not: I want to, but I can't. It's too complicated. You would see me as some hideous creature.' He hid his face in his hands.

She gently took both of his wrists and started to pull them away. As soon as she'd revealed his face again she gave him a warm smile.

'I won't, ok. I just want to help you. If you want to talk to someone about it, you can now. I'm listening.'

'I don't know how to talk about it with you…it's not like we are friends, now are we?' He added bitterly.

'Do your so -called friends ask you what is wrong? Do your 'friends' even notice that you've been behaving differently? How you seem sadder, lonelier?'

'You've noticed that?' He sounded astonished.

'Yes I have. It's quite difficult not to miss it.'

There was a silence and they were both watching each other.

'Well… I think I'm going. It doesn't seem that I'm needed here any longer.' Moaning Myrtle spat. And with a high- pitched scream she dived in one of the toilets.

Now there was only them.

'It's…_Him…_the Dark Lord.' Draco got out, his voice trembling.

Hermione swallowed:' what about him?'

'He…he has given me an assignment.'

'What kind of assignment?'

'He and the Death Eaters…they want to conquer Hogwarts. They want to turn this school in some sort of drilling camp, where they can raise an army. An army that would terrorise the wizard world. They want to rid the world of Muggles and Half-Bloods…'

Hermione swallowed again: 'please, go on.'

'They themselves want to teach at Hogwarts. This means that they want the original teachers and headmaster out of the picture. And I got the assignment of…getting them into the castle and…' his voice faltered until it became nothing more than a whisper: 'killing most of the original teachers…'

Hermione's blood went cold, she hadn't expected this. She started backing away from him, but something held her in her place.

'But I don't want to do any of that; I don't want anything like that to happen. I don't want to see Hogwarts destroyed, it's my home away from home.'

That had definitely caught her attention, she knew that phrase. She herself had used it very often. She understood him.

'Then don't go on with it! Say no! Refuse it!'

'That's the problem: I can't. Voldemort threatened to murder my family if I won't do what he asked.' He started to cry once more.

That was a problem. Although Hermione didn't like his parents, it would be terrible for someone to watch how their family got killed.

'You could tell Dumbledore about it. I'm sure he would come up with a solution…'

'No, I… can't even go to the…. Headmaster. I'm certain that I'm being watched.'

'You mean…'

'Yes. The Dark Lord has put spies in the castle, to keep an eye on me. It could be persons of my own house… or even a statue or something. But he wouldn't risk going farther than the…the dungeons. There could be exceptions of course. The only places I'm sure I'm definitely safe are the classrooms, Prefect rooms… and…and naturally the Room of Requirement.'

Hermione understood that the problem was deeply rooted.

'And, you've been struggling with this the whole time? On your own?'

'Yes…I… I have…'

She looked deep into his grey, tear-filled eyes and had to fight a few sobs back herself. It was just terrible to see him like this.

She'd discovered that there was more to him than his arrogant, taunting self. He was just like the other students, like her, with real feelings and sensitivity. Too bad he had hidden all that under a thick layer of ice. But she was glad that emotions like that were really there, deep inside him and that she had witnessed that. Now her opinion of him would definitely change.

Hermione held his gaze: 'hey,' she smiled at him,' if you want we can keep looking for solutions. I mean, now I can help you with it?'

'Would you do that?'

She felt tears forming behind her eyes; she couldn't fight them any longer, so she let them go. She really felt for him.

'Yes, I would.'

'Hermione,' he softly whispered her name. It made her shiver, in a good way.

'You are too good to be true.'

She gave a little laugh and then silence fell upon them.

It was Draco who broke it: 'can I ask you something?'

She nodded.

'Would you…please sit here with me? You know, just for a while?'

Hermione gave him an answering smile and, first hesitantly, then more determined took his hand in hers. He didn't pull away but accepted the gesture thankfully.

With their fingers entwined, side by side, they sat there.

Together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Over the next few days Hermione and Draco met each other regularly, in secret of course. She didn't want her friends to find out that she was helping their nemesis.

It was just something between her and Draco.

They met at places such as the library, empty classrooms, the Prefects' bathroom and even the Room of Requirement. But always late in the evening; between eight and nine o' clock. The hallways were almost deserted then, since most of the students would be hanging out in their Common Rooms.

In fact, she was making her way to the library right now. They still had a lot of research to do and Draco frequently informed her when he had heard of the Death Eaters' new plans. Most of the time she was also listening to him, helping him to be brave and to keep up hope.

As she was walking she was thinking about that one night in the Prefects' bathroom- she thought about that frequently. That night had been the night they had bonded and became, well I guess you could say friends.

Yes, since that night Draco had been kinder and kinder to her and she was actually looking forward to meeting him again.

Hermione had just climbed through the portrait of the Fat Lady when five boys were walking in her direction.

'Are you sneaking off to meet your secret lover again?' Seamus Finnigan asked her. He was accompanied by Dean Thomas, Neville, Harry and Ron.

She came to a hold; had Seamus really said that?

'I'm sorry, what did you say?' She asked him.

'O you heard me.' He grinned.

' Yeah, there's got to be someone who's been keeping you away from our Common Room these past days.' Harry cut in, smiling.

Hermione could feel her cheeks heating up; she only hoped the others wouldn't notice it. 'O don't be ridiculous, I'm merely going to the library.' She smiled back.

'Yeah, sure…' Ron said sarcastically.

'Well, if you don't believe me you can say goodbye to my help with that difficult essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts…' she paused and looked at them, 'all of you.'

She grinned internally at the stunned expressions on their faces. She didn't mean it of course.

Finally they seemed to realise that: 'what are you waiting for then? Go on, to the library with you.' Harry said.

'Will do.' She laughed.

When she was safely out of their sight, she leaned against one of the walls. A relieved sigh escaped her lips. They were clearly aware that she'd spent less and less time in the Common Room. She had to be more careful from now on, if she didn't want to get caught.

After one last, deep breath she stalked off to the library and entered it.

Draco was sitting exactly where he'd said he would: at the table they always used. It was situated in the furthest corner of the library, near a large window that gave view to the castle grounds, with Hagrid's little house and the borders of the Forbidden Forrest far in the distance.

Draco was flipping through the pages of a large book with a black cover. He looked so peaceful, sitting there, with the soft light of the candles on his face. Hermione felt a pang; all of a sudden her whole body was tingling as if tiny butterflies were fluttering against her skin. And had it become warmer in here?

She shook her head and as she stepped forward a floorboard creaked underneath her feet. The Slytherin Head- boy looked up and as he recognised her his whole face seemed to lighten up.

'I thought you'd forgotten about me.' He said, watching her sitting down in the chair opposite him.

Was she really that late?

'I'm sorry I got hold up by my friends.'

'They didn't see you coming here, did they?' He asked, alarmed.

She laid her hand upon his: 'relax, no they didn't. I got rid of them.'

Relief swept over Draco's face and he smiled at her.

Hermione could feel her breath catching within her throat. She loved it when he did that.

She quickly restrained herself and decided to change the topic.

'So, have you heard any news?'

He shook his head: 'not since three days ago. They are sticking to their original plan to conquer Hogwarts.'

She nodded and noticed that Draco was watching her. It looked as if he wanted to tell her something but couldn't get it over his lips.

'Is there something you want to tell me?' She asked.

'What? Erm… no.

Only, do your friends also suspect that you're up to something. I mean, have they also said something about neglecting them?'

She knew that it wasn't what he'd wanted to say at first, but she decided to go along with it.

'Well, they've noticed that I've been spending a lot of time outside the Common Room and that they don't see me that much in the evening. But no they've never spoken of "neglecting" them. They would never say anything like that. They just let me go my way.'

The sad look in his eyes told Hermione that his friends hadn't been that kind to him.

'Did yours?'

Draco sighed: 'well then your friends are more understanding than mine. They don't talk to me anymore. At the moment the only one I can trust is Blaise,' he paused and looked her in the eyes 'and you of course.'

Yes, the temperature in the room had definitely risen. And there was that tingling sensation again.

'I'm glad that I can help you.' She managed to say.

'Is that what you wanted to tell me?'

He slightly shook his head: 'yes and no.'

Draco took a deep breath and continued: 'Hermione, you've been so kind to me this past week and I can't thank you enough for that.'

'Please, Draco… don't…'

He lifted his hand: 'please, let me finish. I want to express my gratitude to you…' he swallowed,' and there is something that I should tell you, but not here. That's why I wanted to ask you to meet me at the Room of Requirement tomorrow evening. So I can properly thank you for… everything.'

Hermione's cheeks heated up again and all she could say was: 'ok.'

There was a silence, the only sound came from the wind, roaring outside the castle.

And then a curious smile tugged at her lips: 'and how would you like to thank me?'

He smiled broadly: 'well that would mean revealing my master plan, which I'm not going to do. I want to surprise you, so you'll just have to wait and see.'

She made a disappointed sound, at which he just winked.

'I guess it's already time to part.' Draco stated and started to get up.

She followed his example and picked up her books from the table.

They were standing several feet away from each other when he started coming closer to her. Before she knew it their faces were just inches apart.

At this point a tinge of desire rushed through her body and she wanted him to kiss her.

As if he'd read her thoughts he softly pressed his lips on hers.

His hand travelled from her left shoulder to her waist when he deepened the kiss. And Draco pulled her closer to him.

Hermione was getting weak in the knees and gladly gave in to it. With a clear 'thud' her books had fallen on the floor. But she didn't care. All she cared about was the sweet taste of his lips.

After what seemed like minutes, Madam Pince's voice sounded through the library:

'If there are any students here, I must ask you to leave now. I'm going to close up for the night.'

With that the magic was broken and Draco shyly pulled away from her. Little lights were shining in his eyes and with a stunning smile he said: 'I'm sorry.'

Hermione didn't hesitate and smiled back at him: 'don't be.'

He swallowed: 'well, I guess we should go now. I see you tomorrow?'

'Definitely… I mean, yes you will.'

He nodded and started to walk away, but he turned around again: 'about tomorrow…feel free to dress up.'

She gave him a wicked smile: 'will you?'

'If you want me to, I will.'

'Okay, it's a deal.'

He laughed and made his way out of the library.

After a few minutes she followed, wondering what tomorrow evening would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: this is chapter six of 'Jar of Hearts'**

**I would like to thank Lingo10, loveroffelton and bluebell1992 for the reviews!**

**They really mean a lot to me so : thank you!**

**And now I hope you'll enjoy chapter six! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

Hermione picked up her schoolbag from the bed and sneaked out of the girls' dormitory. The girls she shared a room with were already sleeping and she didn't want to wake them up.

When she'd entered the Common Room she noticed that only several people were still awake, mostly sixth and seventh years. But she didn't see anyone of her friends.

'Good,' she thought, 'now I can quietly go and meet my date.'

'Hermione!' Someone called from behind her.

Shoot!

She turned around and saw that George was standing in front of her, grinning widely.

'O… erm… hey.' She said nervously.

'Hey, are you going to make a late night walk around the castle?' He asked.

'Sort of…'

'Do you want some company?' He joked.

'Well, that would be quite difficult…you see, I'm actually on my way to the Head girls' bathroom.' She secretly hoped that he wouldn't keep her up for too long, or she would be late.

'Right… I see. Well, I'd better let you go then.' He smiled.

'Thank you.' With that said she hurriedly exited the Common Room.

Hermione was staring at her reflexion in the mirror before her.

She was so glad that she was the only one in the bathroom. For if there was anyone else, that person would've laughed at her ridiculous behaviour.

She was dressing up for her date, but she wasn't good at these things.

'Make- up or no make-up?' She thought.

No make –up. She wanted to go for the natural look.

'Hair up?' She gathered her thick, brown hair and twisted it in a high pony tail.

'Or hair down?' Hermione let it fall back over her shoulders.

Well, at least she'd chosen a dress. She'd brought four dresses with her at the beginning of the year. Sure, it had taken a while before she'd decided that the red, Grecian style dress would be perfect for a first date. But at least she couldn't change her mind about it now, there just wasn't enough time.

But now, back to the hair.

After more minutes of hesitating she decided to pull it up in the gorgeous bun she'd worn on the Yule Ball, two years ago.

She took out her wand for aid. And when she was laying the final touches on it a voice sounded from behind her: 'Well, look who we have here. What are you all dressed up for?'

'That's none of your business, Myrtle.'

'There's no need to be rude, I'm just curious.'

'Well, I'm sorry but I don't have any time for that. I'll be off now, my date is expecting me.'

And before giving Moaning Myrtle a chance to say anything else, she was out of the door.

Hermione was approaching the Room of Requirement.

Then she realised something. How was she supposed to get in? She didn't know.

Draco hadn't said how she should call upon the room to open.

But, as if he'd felt her presence outside the room, a door appeared and Draco came walking through it.

He smiled broadly at her: 'you are right on time.'

Hermione was about to answer him, but she choked as she took in his appearance. He looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing a white shirt with a jacket over it and black, tight jeans. The look might sound simple, but it suited him wonderfully.

She tried to speak again, but no sound came out of her mouth. So she was glad when he spoke again: 'wow, you look absolutely beautiful.'

She blushed fiercely: 'thank you, so do you.'

Draco smiled again. 'Well, shall we go in?' He asked, offering her his arm.

'Gladly.' She put her arm around his and together they walked to the door.

'But before we go in…' He placed his hands over his eyes.

'What are you doing?' She giggled.

'Well, like I said yesterday, I want to surprise you.'

'Ok, I just hope I won't bump into something.'

He laughed: 'you won't, trust me.'

O, she did. She did trust him.

After a few seconds she heard the door closing behind them.

'Can I look?'

Draco removed his hands: 'yes you can.'

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped.

The room was wonderful! Candles were floating in the air and there was a large fireplace at her left. A fire had been lit in it and it gave a lot of warmth. Then, the smell of roses came floating towards her and she noticed that big pots with roses were placed everywhere. Music was playing in the background and in the middle of the room stood a small table. But big enough for two people.

Draco had moved towards it and had pulled one of the chairs away from it. He was gesturing her to take the seat. When she sat down he shoved it back to the table.

'Thank you.' She said.

'You are very welcome.'

As he had taken place she couldn't help but ask: 'did you do all this? For…for me?'

'Yes, I did. So, what do you think of it?'

'I think it's amazing, but it looks so special.'

'Well, you are a special person Hermione.'

A new blush appeared across her cheeks as she shyly looked away from him.

He grinned and asked: 'would you like something to drink?'

She nodded.

'What would you like?'

'Erm…Pumpkin juice?'

He snapped his fingers and two glasses, filled to the brim, emerged out of thin air. She took hers from the table and sipped at it.

'Shall we eat something?' Draco asked.

Hermione was glad he'd said this, for she was quite hungry. She hadn't eaten a lot during dinner earlier because she'd been too nervous for this date.

He snapped his fingers again, and two plates stood on the table.

The rest of their dinner went great. There was a lot of laughter and talking. And when they'd eaten their food, dessert inclusive, Hermione felt very happy.

They had even come to a part where they were digging up memories from the past. From past classes to past teachers.

'Well if I had to tell you which teacher I disliked most, I have to say Umbridge.' She said.

'Yeah, I didn't like her that much either.'

'O please, you joined her!' Hermione laughed.

'Well, that was more an obligation from my family.'

'They told you that you had to join her?'

'Yes , they did.'

Hermione didn't know what to say to that, so she held her tongue.

Draco went on: 'but the teacher I hated was Lockhart.'

'Lockhart? I thought he was ok.' She teased.

'Yes , of course you thought that. You are a girl and we all know how easily he could win over the hearts of the females.'

'O so you were jealous at him?'

'Never! I know I'm ten times better looking than he is.' He winked at her.

She burst out in laughter and said: 'yes, so true.'

He was watching her: 'do you mean that?'

Her expression sobered and she looked him in the eyes: 'yes, I do.'

Draco lifted his hand and gently played with a few, loose strands of her hair.

Then he took a deep breath and said: 'you know, I've brought you here for a reason Hermione.'

She kept looking at him, expectantly.

He sighed: 'I have to tell you something very important…well it is important to me.'

'Yes?'

He nodded and went on: 'Hermione, you've been so good to me these past few weeks and I really appreciate that, especially after everything I've done to you. And I'm so sorry for that. But I need to tell you that I've noticed changes in my behaviour, thanks to you.

You see, every time you're near me my skin tingles and a warm feeling overwhelms me.'

Hermione swallowed, that was exactly how she felt when he was close by.

'And in my free time I…I keep seeing your face in my mind's eye. I keep thinking of you, and when we part I can feel a slight stab in my heart. I wake up every day looking forward to these few hours we have, with each other.'

He looked deep into her eyes and said: 'what I'm trying to say is: I really like you Hermione and I'm in love with you.'

She watched him, her mouth wide open. And when all the things he said had sunken in, she realised that this was what she'd wanted to hear for such a long time. She understood him, for all his feelings were hers too.

'You are very quiet; maybe I shouldn't have said this.' He was starting to get up, but she stopped him.

'No Draco, please don't go. I'm quiet because I'm thinking about every single word you've just said and because I know that that's how I feel too. I was quiet because I didn't realise it, I didn't want to admit it. But now your words have stirred something inside of me and I know that I'm also in love with you.'

Now he was the one who was speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

'Really?' He asked.

She nodded fiercely: ' yes.'

At this he came towards her and bent down on his knees, so he was at eye-level with her. And then his lips were placed on hers. Before they knew it, a French kiss was being shared between them. Hermione gave a small moan as she could feel his tongue softly exploring every inch of her mouth.

When they broke apart, their foreheads were still resting against each other and a smile came across their lips.

For the first time this evening, Hermione could hear the music, which was playing in the background, clearly. She recognised the song immediately: the Weird Sisters' "Magic works".

Apparently Draco had recognised it too and stood up. He stretched out his hand and she gladly took it. They began to dance at the slow song.

His hands were resting on her lower back and she'd put her arm around his neck. They were very close to each other.

'…_to hold the one you love,_

_You know you have waited long enough...'_

The words of the song sounded through the whole room and Hermione sighed. She'd put her head on his shoulder and he'd pressed a kiss on her neck.

She thought about something and asked, relaxed: 'how long have you been in love with me?'

'From the day you knocked over that crystal ball during Divination, in out third year.'

She gave him a light, playful slap on his chest: 'I'm serious.'

'So am I…I mean when you did that I was like: "Wow, that girl is amazing". It was great that you stood up for yourself, kind of hot actually.' He smiled wickedly at her.

She looked at him with a sceptical smile.

'But ok, to be honest I don't know, I think I've always had a soft spot for you. But I do know that I had a crush on you in our third year. And that accident during Divination emphasised it. I wasn't in love with you, but I thought you were…interesting.

The real falling-in-love part started in the bathroom, when you wanted to help me, and from there on it evolved.

When did you know?'

'When you told me you had feelings for me. It must have been there for a long time.

But I guess I can tell you when it could've started.'

He looked at her, questionably.

'Remember that Potions' lesson, the one in which we talked about Amortentia?'

He nodded.

A blush appeared upon her cheeks as she went on: ' Well, I told the class what I smelled, to give an example of what I meant… and when we bumped into each other afterwards, one of the smells I talked about came from you…'

His eyes widened: 'really? So you were attracted to me from there on?'

She nodded and smiled at him, but then her expression changed:

'But if you liked me back then? Why were you always that mean to me?'

Now it was his time to blush: ' I guess for a similar reason you've hidden your feelings. I couldn't believe that I was in love with you, because I knew that my family wouldn't approve of it, at all. And also because I wanted to be subtle about it, so my so-called friends wouldn't notice it. They would've chased me out of the Slytherin Common Room…'

He swallowed.

'Are they really that horrible in Slytherin?'

'Not horrible, but I guess you could say: traditional.'

A sad expression crossed his face and Hermione put her hand against his cheek and softly trailed the outline of it. She started placing light kisses on the path her fingers had followed. Then the rolls were turned: Draco was kissing her lips, her jaw and was slowly moving to her collarbone.  
>Hermione closed her eyes and parted her lips as he moved back to where he started. Their kiss became deeper and more passionate. His hands were stroking both of her arms and he pulled her closer to him. The lower part of their bodies was pressed together and they could feel heath rushing through them.<p>

'_Believe, that magic works,_

_Don't be afraid of being hurt…'_

They broke apart to catch their breath, but in vain, from the moment she felt his hot breath on her skin she was kissing him again. Her hands were moving over his back and sparks were flying between them.

Before either of them realised it a bed appeared out of thin air, as if the room itself knew what was going on and was giving them a helping hand.

They sat down on it, without losing their grip on each other and they lay down at their side. She was running her hands through his hair, kissing and stroking his neck and before she knew it, he was on top of her. Hermione looked at him, her eyes were glittering and she nodded.

'Are you sure?' He asked while he was stroking her hair, his voice barely more than a whisper.

This sent a shiver through her spine: 'yes, I am.'

He smiled at her and gently moved his hand along her leg. With this motion her dress was being shoved upwards so he could slowly pull it over her head. She started unbuttoning his shirt and let her hands roam over every inch of his chest.

He brought his hands to her breasts, as he gently touched them a whimper rose in her throat. As he was trailing the outline of them with his fingers, she didn't hesitate to unbuckle his pants and slipping them off.

She arched her back and allowed him to kiss every inch of her body. He went on nibbling her earlobe, caressing her back, her arms, her shoulders. The heath became more intense by the second and they got on like a house on fire.

The candles and rose petals were floating around them and when they joined as one, a moan escaped her lips.

Every one of his thrusts was slow and rhythmically. She pulled him closer, deeper and as he was moving inside her, he listened to the series of soft moans and whimpers she made. This only encouraged him to keep gently stroking her neck, collarbone, breasts and belly.

Eventually Hermione couldn't take it any longer and let go with a soft cry. A few seconds later he also ejaculated.

Both of them were panting heavily and their bodies were covered with little drops of sweat. Draco was stroking her hair, watching her. In the golden flames of the fire her body seemed to be glowing. His breath caught as he took in her stunning beauty; her cheeks were flushed and her big, brown eyes were shining.

'You are absolutely gorgeous.' He said to her in a hoarse voice, loaded with exhaustion.

Her laugh was as music to his ears and she said:

'You're not so bad-looking yourself. Those physical trainings during Quidditch have certainly done their job.'

He laughed, but then his expression sobered: 'Hermione…'

'Yes Draco?'

'I love you…'

She smiled and sincerely said: 'I love you too.'

They kissed again and she could feel him smiling too.

Then he rolled off of her.

She moved closer to him and he put his arms around her.

Hermione cuddled him and realised that she was in a perfect bliss.

With the candles slowly melting down to a not and one last kiss on her shoulder she fell asleep.

In the background the music started to drift away with one final sentence:

'_Don't let this moment slip away…'_

* * *

><p>Hours later Draco and Hermione said goodbye, they had to make sure that they were back in their own beds before the others of their house would wake up.<p>

'I see you tomorrow?' Draco asked.

She smiled at him: 'try to keep me away.'

Together they shared one last kiss.

'Goodnight Draco.'

'Goodnight darling.'

At this Hermione felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she walked away. He watched her until she'd turned around the corner and then retreated to his own Common Room.

When both of them were out of sight a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Pansy Parkinson couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. With a jealous glint in her eyes she huffed.

'So that's how dear Draco has been spending his evenings! Hooking up with a Mudblood! Disgusting!'

A mean grin crossed her face: 'well, I know exactly what to do.'

At this she turned on her heels and, still grinning, walked down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: chapter eight of Jar of Hearts! :)**

**A big thanks again to Lingo10 and loveroffelton**** for the lovely reviews****! :D**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

The following morning Hermione woke up with a smile on her face; the memories of last night still lingering in her mind.

It had been amazing, who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy had such a romantic side? She was sure that this was the best date she'd ever had. Not even Krum, who had been her boyfriend in her fourth year, could compete with Draco.

Then again she hadn't really been in love with Viktor.

But she was in love with Draco; there was no doubt about that.

She felt very happy and was already looking forward to seeing him tonight.

After Hermione had dressed and washed up she made her way to the Great Hall, while softly humming 'Magic Works'.

From far she saw Harry and Ron sitting at the large table, without hesitation she went to join them.

'Good morning!' She chirped happily.

'Good morning Hermione.' Harry said.

She looked at Ron, but he didn't say a thing. He was very pale and apparently he hadn't touched his breakfast.

Now that was just weird, Ron not eating? He would only do something like that when…

She scrutinised both of them and noticed that they were wearing their Quidditch outfits.

Now that would explain Ron's behaviour.

'Quidditch practice?' She asked.

'No, a Quidditch match.' Harry answered.

'Really? There is one today?'

'Yes! Hermione how could you forget that?' Harry asked, purposefully making it sound very dramatic.

'No idea. O lighten up Ron, it's only a match against...?' Her eyes drifted to Harry's direction.

'Slytherin…' he mouthed.

Her eyes widened but she quickly composed herself. So Draco would also be playing today, as Slytherin's Seeker.

She turned her attention back to Ron: ' Slytherin… see it'll be just fine!'

Ron swallowed: 'Fine? Fine! How can you even say that? They're all bullies; they won't even flinch to hurt someone on purpose during the game!'

'Not all of them…' Hermione's thoughts had drifted back to Draco.

'What did you say?'

'O nothing… come on Ron, you guys will be great!'

'Very comforting Hermione, don't you...'

Harry quickly cut him off: 'Well, we should go. People are leaving towards the field.'

Ron nodded and both of them disappeared out of sight.

Students were pushing and shuffling to make their way out of the Great Hall. Hermione decided to follow the group and was the last one to exit.

She had just turned to the right when someone pulled her closer to the wall, into the shadows.

A gasped escaped her lips and she was about to tell the person to let go of her. But then she looked up in a grinning face and recognised it immediately.

'Draco!'

'Hey there gorgeous.' He winked and greeted her with a kiss.

She hugged him very tightly and Draco let out a laugh:

'Have you already missed me that much?'

'Don't flatter yourself.' She answered playfully. 'Why didn't you tell me that you had a match today? If you'd told me I wouldn't have lingered that long last night.'

'Well, I thought you knew and I was enjoying your company way too much to think about that.'

She laughed again and he started watching her.

'I love it when you do that.'

'Do what?'

'Just laughing, it means you're happy and that's exactly what I want you to be.'

'Well I am, very happy actually.'

'That's my girl!' Draco grinned.

A smile spread along her face: ' your girl eh?'

'Yes, you are,' he frowned sarcastically, 'or aren't you?'

'Of course I am. But don't you have to be on your way to the field right now?'

'They can wait a little longer.'

He moved closer to her and kissed her again, passionately this time. His hands were moving across her back and hips.

After what seemed minutes, he pulled back and sighed: 'now I do have to go. '

Hermione pouted a little: 'too bad.'

'I agree! But I'll see you tonight.'

'Yes, I'll be looking forward to it.'

And with one last peck on her cheek he was gone.

She sighed; she loved the way he made her feel. She felt more alive than ever, like a fire was burning inside her all the time. It simmered down when he wasn't around and flared up again when she saw him.

All because he loved her, and she loved him.

Hermione shook her head lightly; but now it was time for Quidditch.

* * *

><p>There was a great excitement on the Quidditch pitch and in the tribunes.<br>Students were shouting and the field was decorated flamboyantly. Flashes of red and gold or green and silver could be seen everywhere.

The players arrived and when Madame Hooch's little flute chirped all of them shot up in the air.

Hermione watched the game with mixed feelings. One side of her was supporting her friends and her House, the other one was cheering for her Slytherin boyfriend.

She was glad that, after all the things the Death Eaters demanded of him, he still decided to take part in Quidditch. It would keep his mind off the terrible reality for a little while. So he could relax and enjoy Hogwarts like it was.

One thing she noticed was that every time Draco flew past her tribune, he always acknowledged her presence there. Whether it was just a sideway glance or an actual look into her eyes, he always had to see her.

The students surrounding her were oblivious of his behaviour; he knew very well how to be sneaky about it.

She liked it!

Wicked glances and stares were shared by the secret lovers; they enjoyed playing this game.

But those little signs weren't missed by two people across the field.

'See! I told you it was true!' Pansy Parkinson whispered to the hooded figure sitting next to her.

'Yes I see, well done. I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased about that and neither am I. It's good that you told me about this. He had an assignment and now he has surrendered himself to a Mudblood. I'm afraid I'll need to have a talk with him, very soon.'

The figure followed the path of the Quaffle and fixed its gaze on it:

'But first, I'll have to teach him a little lesson.'

All of a sudden, when the Quaffle was passed between the Gryffindor teammates, it made a sharp turn and crashed into Draco's broom.

The Slytherin Seeker didn't see it coming and before he knew it he had fallen off the broom.

Luckily he had been flying close by the ground, but nevertheless, he hit it pretty hard.

Hermione gasped at the scene in front of her: Draco had fallen, he was hurt.

Immediately Madame Hooch came sprinting across the field and the match was delayed for a little while. She had commanded two boys to take the wounded player to the Hospital Wing.

At first Hermione didn't know what to do: she wanted to jump off the tribune to accompany her boyfriend to Madam Pomfrey, but that wouldn't be smart.

She changed her mind: she sneaked off towards the castle and when she was on the same floor as the Hospital Wing she hid behind a suit of armour and waited.

She waited for a chance to get to Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

The sun was already going under when Hermione left her hiding place.

All the students and teachers would be dining in the Great Hall right now. Madam Pomfrey herself had left the Hospital Wing a few minutes ago.

But she couldn't bear the thought of food. She only wanted to know how Draco was doing.

The Gryffindor Head girl was about to enter the room but felt something lightly rubbing against her legs. She looked down: 'Crookshanks! Have you been looking for me?'

The ginger cat answered with a soft 'miaow' and followed her as she entered the hospital space.

Hermione saw Draco immediately; it wasn't that hard, he was the only person in the room. She walked straight towards him and when he saw her his eyes lighted up. He looked good and she was relieved to see that none of his bones were broken.

She threw her arms around him and said: 'I'm so glad you are ok.'

He shuddered with laughter: 'and I'm glad you are here. I hate to ask this but can you loosen the hug a little? I'm still a bit sore.'

'O, right. I'm sorry.' She stepped away from him and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

'But it doesn't mean that we can't kiss.' He lifted himself from the bed and their lips met.

'So how are you doing? What did Madam Pomfrey say?' She asked as they broke the kiss.

'Well, I don't know if I should tell you. It's pretty shocking.' He answered, with an innocent look in his eyes.

At his words she froze immediately and her blush disappeared.

But he laughed again: 'don't worry. I am fine, I was just kidding.'

A smile slowly tugged at her lips: 'really? You almost gave me a heart attack!'

'I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.' He snickered. 'But really I'm fine, it were just a few cuts and bruises. I even have permission to leave the Hospital Wing tonight, as in now.'

'That's amazing!'

'I know! So the two of us have enough time left to spend the evening together.'

Draco was interrupted by a soft mew; he looked down and for the first time noticed the cat, which was sitting on his bed.

'Or the three of us?' He looked questionably at Hermione.

She was smiling broadly: 'Draco, meet Crookshanks.'

'He's yours?'

'Yes, he is. I've been his owner since my third year on Hogwarts.'

'He is very cute. I've always liked cats.' Draco patted Crookshanks on the head. At this Crookshanks let out loud purring sounds.

'I think he likes you.' Then she thought about something and smiled teasingly at him: 'now I know for sure that I can trust you.'

'Why's that?'

'Well, Crookshanks here is half Kneazle, so he'll know which persons are trustworthy and which are not.'

'Does he now? That's brilliant!' Then Draco's look changed and a sarcastic frown appeared on his face: 'were you doubting the fact whether you could trust me or not?'

'No, I know I can.' And smiling she pressed another kiss on his soft lips.

* * *

><p>Around eleven o'clock it was time for Draco and Hermione to retreat to their Common Rooms. They had spent their evening together in the library, under the watchful eye of Crookshanks.<p>

It had been quite hilarious actually; every time he had leaned forward to its owner the cat's big, yellow eyes had followed him. It had been impossible to make a move without Crookshanks noticing it or even with him sometimes coming between them, when he felt too left out.

Smart cat that one.

Draco was whistling cheerfully as he entered the Slytherin Common Room.

'O so you did think of coming back here?'

The hoarse voice startled him and as he turned around he saw a tall figure standing right next to the fireplace, drawn back in the shadows.

Draco narrowed his eyes to see the person more clearly; it didn't work since the figure was wearing a hood over its head.

'What? Don't you recognise me? I haven't been gone for that long.'

The person stepped forward and pulled off his cloak. It revealed a pale face with long blonde hairs falling down across the cheeks.

Draco gasped: 'father!'

'Hello son.' Lucius Malfoy said. 'Well now, don't look so surprised. It was only a matter of time before we would meet again.'

'But the Ministry of Magic sent you away, to…to Azkaban.'

'O, don't remind me of that horrific place. Sitting in the same, confined cell for three months has certainly taken its toll on me.' He looked at his son with a mad look in his eyes.

'But that's not why I'm here. '

Lucius moved closer to Draco and grabbed his arm: 'I understand we need to talk, right now.' At this he dragged his son to the fireplace, a green flame appeared, and then they were gone.

Draco fell down on a wooden floor, hard. He quickly stood up and saw that he was standing in the middle of the living room, in the Malfoy Manor.

It was very grey and cold in there, the fire only giving a little bit of light and warmth.

He looked in front of him and saw his father.

'Why did you bring me here?'

'What's the matter? Don't you even like your own home anymore? What a pity. And like I said we have to talk.'

'About what?'

'Where have you been? What kept you away from the Common Room for so long?'

Draco swallowed: 'I was studying in the library.'

'Liar!'

His son looked stunned, but composed himself: 'I am not lying.'

'Enough! Don't you dare speak another word! To be honest I have a pretty good idea where you were. But I want to hear from you if it's true.

Do you have a relationship with that Muggle-born witch? What's her name…? Granger?'

Draco's eyes widened, but he stood his ground: 'I have no idea what you are talking about…father.'

'STOP LYING TO ME!'

His son was startled by the angry tone in his voice and decided to hold his tongue.

Lucius was moving closer to him and with every step he took, more sentences came flowing out of his mouth.

'I know very well what's going on! So you don't have to pretend! I can't believe it: screwing a Mudblood! Haven't I raised you any better than that! I can't even clearly explain how disgusted I am with you at the moment!'

He roughly took Draco's arm again and pushed him against the wall.

'Tainting the family name! How dare you!'

Lucius raised his hand and slapped his son on the side of his head.

Draco hadn't seen it coming, but when he recovered he asked:

'How did you find out?'

'Remember the spies we placed in the castle? Well, Miss Parkinson was kind enough to be one of them. And believe me it's a good thing we did!'

At the reminder of the blow and these harsh words Draco sunk on the floor. But his father wasn't done with him.

' Do you have any idea how the Dark Lord reacted?'

Lucius brought his face at eyelevel with his son's.

'Remember Him? Your Master? Remember the task he gave you?'

He waited for an answer but Draco pressed his lips tightly together.

'No, of course you don't! You've been too preoccupied with that Mudblood! Plotting a plan with her to escape your destiny! To change sides! To break your oath of loyalty to the Dark Lord!'

At this Draco's head jerked up: 'I didn't have much of a choice now did I? Do _you_ remember father? How they forced the Dark Mark on me? The oath and the assignment? And how you stood there, watching from the side line? Too afraid to help your own son?'

'Don't you dare to talk about me like I'm a bad father. You knew that there would be a day that you would be branded, like it always has been in our family.'

'But I didn't have a choice! I never asked for it and I don't want this!'

'Well it looks like you have to accept it!' Lucius spat.

'I won't.'

At this point his father was boiling: 'you will!' And he rammed his walking stick into the floor, just inches away from Draco's hand.

Draco was shocked by his dad's behaviour. This wasn't like him. Had those months in Azkaban really driven him mad?

He decided to just ask it: 'dad, what is really going on?'

'What are you talking about boy!'

'You're acting very different. It can't be all a remainder of Azkaban.'

Lucius's icy stare lingered on him for a few seconds. Afterwards he started to nervously pace around, muttering: 'you need to complete the task you've been giving, you have to. Or we will be doomed.'

'I know he has threatened us, but…'

'It's no longer a threat son. He will kill us if you don't do what is expected of you.'

Draco fell silent and his dad continued:

'If you won't do it to save our lives then think about your poor mother…'

A frown appeared on Draco's face; since his arrival he still hadn't seen her. That was very weird since she would certainly have greeted her son.

Then he backed away a little:

'Where is mom?'

There was a loaded silence and Draco waited, afraid for the answer he would get.

'The Dark Lord has taken her as a captive. Right after he had cast the Cruciatus Curse over her, three times.'

'But why... I didn't know…'

Again anger flashed in his father's eyes.

'Of course you didn't know! And are you really that stupid? He did it to clarify his point. He is using her as leverage until you've completed your task. If you don't act very soon he'll certainly kill her.'

Draco was shocked at hearing this news and guilt swept through him. How could he not have known that something like this could happen? He felt horrible: if he had only done what he had to do, this wouldn't have happened. If he had only checked in on his family…

'I'm sorry.'

'You should be! So, do you understand what you have to do?'

He nodded: 'I know what to do…'

'Good.'

'But I still won't do it. That's not who I am. Look, maybe if we would leave _Him _for what he is and sided with Dumbledore and Hogwarts we could…'

'No more! If you think that way you'll only make it worse! He would hunt us down and Narcissa would definitely be dead.'

Lucius sighed: 'I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but it seems that I have to take the matter in my own hands…'

He lifted his wand and pointed it at Draco.

'Dad, what are you doing?'

'I'm sorry son, but this is the only way.'

'Dad! No!'

'_Imperio!'_

Draco saw a flash of light shooting towards him, and then everything went blank.


	10. Chapter 10

****

**AN: this is chapter ten of Jar of Hearts!****:)**

**I have to admit that it kind of broke my heart to write the following chapter. **

**But it's all part of the story :).**

**I would like to thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me :). So thank you!**

**And now, prepare for chapter 10 **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter ten<span>**

While Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall she couldn't believe that it already was the week before the Christmas Holidays.

Soon she wouldn't see Draco for two weeks.

How would she ever get through that?

She had become so used to seeing him every single day.

Yes, those two weeks would be hell. But maybe they could still keep in touch through owls.

Well, she would ask him later today.

She was about to take a bite of her scrambled eggs when Harry and Ron came to join her.

'Good morning!' She said, with a wide grin on her face.

'Ok this is getting way too creepy.' Ron answered.

'What is?'

'You! Being all cheery these past weeks.'

'Why shouldn't I be?'

'Well, it's just weird…'

'O please Ron, you're acting as if it is that unusual for me to be happy.'

'Well, actually…'

Harry realised that he had to cut in: 'yes Ron, come on she has every reason to be glad, the whole of Gryffindor has. I mean, we won yesterday!'

At this a content smile appeared on Ron's face: 'yeah, you are right.'

' Do we start with Charms today?' Harry asked.

'Yes , we do. I think we'll have to work on the Aguamenti spell.'

'Ah Charms. You know, I really do like that class.' Ron said.

'Just because we don't have to do that much there.' Hermione smiled at him.

'And that's why it's great.'

* * *

><p>After breakfast they made their way to the Charms classroom. Hermione noticed that they were quite early, since there were only six other people in the room.<p>

She looked around to see if one of them was Draco. But alas, he wasn't here yet.

After a few minutes more students started to flow into the room with Professor Flitwick closing the row.

Again Hermione let her eyes wander through the room, but there still wasn't a blonde head to be seen.

Ok, now she was getting worried.

He just wouldn't go to class, that wasn't like him.

Then a terrible thought struck her; what if _they_ got to him?

But she shook her head, no, that couldn't be the problem. She was sure that they had been very careful about not being caught.

'Good morning my students, '

Hermione looked up when Professor Flitwick spoke, but a storm of thoughts was still raving through her head.

'Today we are going to work on our Aguamenti spell. Let's see how many of you have practised and really can turn vinegar back into water.

Afterwards you can read page 82 to 90 as a preparation for learning the spell Avis. So, let us now flick those wands and concentrate, shall we?'

Just when everyone wanted to start their spell the doors of the room were pulled open. They all turned their heads in its direction.

'I'm sorry I'm late Professor.'

Hermione's heart started to beat a little faster, it was him! He came! Everything was alright. She shouldn't have panicked.

'It's alright Mister Malfoy, please take your seat. Mister Zabini can fill you in on today's topic.'

The students focused themselves back on their spells and Hermione turned her face a little to have a good view of Draco.

But a frown appeared on her face when she saw that he looked paler and a little out of sorts. He hadn't been like that yesterday, when he was with her.

Hermione had noticed something else too; during the whole class he hadn't glanced at her once, which he usually did. Even worse, he acted as if he was unaware that she was in the same room as him.

Later, when the lesson was finished she hoped that he would wait for her in the hallway, like he always did.

But he just left without giving her a single glimpse or saying a single word.

She felt her heart sink; maybe there was something wrong.

She shook her head, or maybe he just wanted to be more careful; so no one would figure out that there was something going on between them.

Yes that has to be it.

Hermione followed Harry and Ron back to the Common Room, still lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>As she was sitting at one of the tables, alone, a small owl landed on the window still next to her.<p>

Hermione opened the window and saw that it was holding a small piece of paper in its beak.

She gently took it, at which he flew away again.

Written on the back of the note was: _Hermione Granger_.

She recognised Draco's handwriting and immediately her heart jumped.

Carefully she folded it open.

The little note said:

_Hermione,_

_We have to talk._

_Will you meet me by the statue of the Hippogriff on the second floor?_

_I'll be there around eight o'clock._

_Don't be late._

_Draco_

After she had read it she could feel a lump rising in her throat; this could not be good.

She wondered why he wanted to talk to her and why he had sent her a note instead of asking it personally.

No, this definitely wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down on the steps next to the statue. She was right on time.<p>

But Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen, yet.

She looked up at the statue, it was quite magnificent. The Hippogriff stood on its hind legs and his wings were wide spread.

And there were just so many details. The way the feathers had been carved was real craftsmanship. They were so thin and fine, so elegant.

Hermione was still admiring it when she heard footsteps approaching her.

She looked up and saw Draco's face. Smiling she stood up and went to stand in front of him.

As she leaned in closer to greet him with a kiss he backed away.

'Please, can't you be a little more subtle?'

Hermione was surprised at this; he never pulled away from her.

Then she noticed that his face was rather stern, there wasn't even a single spark of emotion in his eyes.

At seeing that she herself kept her distance.

'That is more like it. Now, we can talk.' He said in a business – like tone.

Hermione could feel a knot forming in her stomach and carefully she asked: 'about what?'

'About us.'

Her face had turned pale: 'but why? Everything is great between us. We are ok. '

A terrible laugh sounded from him: 'o, hardly.'

At this she could only stare at him: 'then what's wrong? Have I done something to hurt you?'

'O no, I'm the one to blame.'

'What?'

' Well, don't take this the wrong way, I mean it was a lot of fun and all but it's over, we are over.'

Hermione could feel the knot tightening with every word he'd spoken. But she had a hard time processing the message that lay behind those words.

'Wait, are you saying we should stop seeing each other?'

'Yes, but let's just call it: breaking up.'

Disbelief appeared on her face and she had gone silent.

'O come on, you really didn't see it coming? Face it; there was a great chance that this could happen. We're just too different; I mean it's just impossible for a Pureblood to hook up with someone like you.'

Hearing that hurt Hermione even more.

'_Someone like her?'_

It felt as if he'd plunged a dagger right through her heart. She couldn't move, couldn't think. She was nailed to the floor.

It was silent for a very long time and finally she managed to ask: 'why are you acting like this? Did _they_ get to you?'

Another laugh escaped his throat.

'No _they _didn't get to me,' he mocked, 'everything I've said were my own words.'

'But 'I don't understand.'

She shook her head, looked him straight in the eyes and asked: 'Then why are you saying all these things?'

Draco simply answered: 'because it's the truth.'

'But I gave you everything I had; I love you!' Hermione cried out.

He gave a little laugh and said: 'You could never give me enough Granger. And since we're being honest, I feel I should tell you that I've never loved you.' At this Draco turned his back at her and started walking away.

Hermione was in total shock.

'I swear it Malfoy, someday you're going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul!' She called after him.

Then she let herself fall on the step underneath her and stared into nothingness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

While Hermione was sitting there she had no realisation of how much time had passed since Draco had turned his back at her. To her it seemed an eternity.

She was still having a hard time processing everything that had happened.

He had actually broken up with her. He had left her.

She was alone.

Hermione swallowed at that last thought.

She felt as if her heart was bleeding; he'd pulled it out with not even a tinge of regret.

_Draco__ had left her_.

Those words seemed so unreal, as in a dream.

At the moment everything that had happened was just a hazy thought. Flashes of cold, unemotional grey eyes came to mind again and Hermione buried her face in her hands; as if doing that would make them go away.

But of course it didn't.

Then soft footsteps sounded from the other side of the hall, but with every step they took the sound became louder.

Someone was coming towards her. She lifted her head hopefully; wondering if Draco had returned so he could tell her he didn't mean a thing he'd said. That he had been teasing her, that it had all been a cruel joke and if she would forgive him.

But it wasn't him and disappointment whelmed up inside her.

'Hey Hermione.' A cheerful voice said.

But when George saw her clearly his voice took on a worried tone: 'are you alright? You look like you've seen…well not a ghost… but Draco Malfoy or something, no wonder you look shocked.'

This brought her back out of her trance-like state and reality struck her. She couldn't take it anymore, couldn't hold it back. Tears were forming behind her eyes and she started to cry uncontrollably.

At first George didn't know what to do, but when the tears started to stream down her face he let himself fall on his knees.

'Hey, shh… I didn't mean to make you cry…'

'I'm sorry…I…I can't hold them back…' she said between sobs.

'No, it's ok. Me and my stupid jokes…I shouldn't have said that; you clearly went through something terrible. Can you talk about it?'

Hermione fiercely shook her head.

'Ok, I understand. But I think it'll best that I bring you back to the Common Room. Come on…' He gently helped her to her feet, but because of the many emotions her knees were wobbly and she sunk through them.

George was just in time to stop her from falling down again. He put her arm around his neck so she could lean on him while walking to the Common Room.

Once they had climbed trough the portrait he brought her to a chair close by the hearth.

She sat down and tiredness went through her.

As if he'd noticed it he said: 'maybe you should get some sleep.'

She nodded: 'thank you.'

'For what?'

'For bringing me back here, otherwise I would still be sitting on that stair.'

'You're welcome, anytime. Hopefully you'll feel a little bit better in the morning.'

At that a lump rose in her throat: _very unlikely._

She swallowed hard and managed to give him a watery smile: 'goodnight.'

'Goodnight Hermione.'

She opened the door to her dormitory, put on her night clothes and threw herself on the bed.

The moment she closed her eyes Draco's face came to mind and again she was crying, softly this time.

When the sky turned a dark-blue colour she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel herself waking up.<p>

She opened her eyes and for a split of a second she hoped that everything had been a dream.

But lying there, thinking, she realised it wasn't.

O how she wished she could sleep for ever so she wouldn't have to face a horrible day. She knew she couldn't because there were still classes to go to and friends to meet.

Hermione raised herself from her pillow and sighed: _how was she ever going to get through the day? _

She thought it would be a lot easier if she wouldn't have to see Draco today. But she knew that there was a small chance it would happen.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron and Harry were on their way to their afternoon Transfiguration class. Hermione felt a little better; she hadn't seen Draco all day. For once she was glad that she was the only one who had chosen the classes Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Since those had filled most of her morning she didn't have to see him.<p>

But now… she wasn't sure she was going to be that lucky.

They neared the hallway leading to the classroom. When they turned left they could see that there were already some people waiting outside the door.

Her first instinct was to look around, to see if there was a blond head among them. She sighed in relief when she didn't see it.

But then laughter sounded from behind them and Hermione's blood went cold. She knew that laugh very well.

She slightly turned around and saw Draco and his 'friends' on the far end of the hallway, they were coming closer.

They came to a hold, not ten feet away from where she was standing.

Hermione swallowed hard and tried not to look in his direction, but alas, it was stronger than herself.

She saw Draco chatting happily with Blaise, Pansy and two other Slytherins she didn't know. He looked very cheerful, as if what happened yesterday meant nothing to him. She kept watching him.

Then his grey eyes met hers, but still there wasn't a single spot of emotion in them. His eyes went from her to Pansy and back again. A small, evil smirk appeared on his face.

She frowned and the next second Draco's lips were next to Pansy's ear at which the last one giggled.

Immediately all the emotions from last night swept through Hermione's body once more. She remembered how she'd felt when he did that to her.

While he was flirting with Pansy he kept looking at her with that evil grin.

O no, he wasn't going to make this easy for her; it seemed that he wanted to hurt her more and more. That he wanted to plunge that dagger through her heart over and over again.

She turned her face away from them and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Who did he think he was? Just running around and leaving scars? Collecting his jar of hearts and tearing love apart?

Then flashes of him kissing her came to mind.

O how she wished she'd missed the first time that they'd kissed, because he had broken all his promises.

She felt more tears whelming up but she fought them back, she shouldn't cry over him, not now.

Hermione was glad when Professor McGonagall opened the door. She was the first to enter and chose the row in the front; so she wouldn't see _him_.

When the class started Hermione tried to focus on the lesson, but still, in the back of her mind all she thought about was Draco.

* * *

><p>After class they met Fred and George halfway in the hallway.<p>

'Hey there you three, we just got a letter from mom.' Fred said.

'Mom? What did she say in it?' Ron asked.

'She has invited Harry and Hermione to spend the Christmas Holidays at the Burrow…'

'So, will you two come?' George asked.

Hermione was looking straight forward and saw a blond head in the distance, becoming smaller and smaller as it walked away.

Well, it might be better if she accepted the invitation, at least then she wouldn't have to spend the holidays alone. She thought it would be for the best, because she wouldn't know if she would be able to get through it if she would be thinking about Draco every single day.

And if she was with her friends, well they could take her mind off _him _and she would be able to distract herself_._

' O I'm in,' Harry said, ' what about you Hermione?'

She forced a smile : 'Yes, me too.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

__

_She was standing in a large room. It was lighted with hundreds of candles and wonderful blood-red roses__ were spread everywhere. _

_She stepped towards one of the bouquets standing in a vase, on a table in the middle of the room. Hermione moved her face closer to the flowers and took in their scent. Immediately her nose trills were filled with the sweetest odour she'd ever smelled. A smile appeared on her face. _

_Then she noticed a little white card, hanging from one of the stems. She turned it over so she could read it:_

'_For my gorgeous girl, _

_With all my love,_

_Always.'_

_Draconis M._

_Her heart jumped at those words and every __fibre of her body was filled with love. She heard a sound coming from behind her and quickly spun around. The doorknob turned and someone pushed open the door. _

_She narrowed her eyes to get a better look of the person standing in front of her. _

'_Do you like them?' A husky voice said._

_It sounded like music to her ears and a wide grin spread along her face. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms._

_He caught her and the feeling of his soft, strong arms around her body was everything she wanted._

'_You came!' She said._

'_Of course I did! I promised, remember?'_

_Hermione nodded and nuzzled Draco's neck._

_He carried her towards the bed and laid her down upon it. _

_Roses were spread all over the bed and their petals felt soft against her skin. He wanted to step away but Hermione pulled him on top of her. She could feel him laughing and his hot breath sent chills through her body._

'_If I may say this Miss Granger; I think you've missed me.' _

'_O I have… I've missed you terribly.'_

'_Well, I'm here now, so everything will be all right.' _

_At that she kissed him and pulled him closer to her._

_Soon the kisses became more passionate and they were rolling around in the bed. Heath was building up between them and they made love._

_But then a gush of wind swept through the entire room and all the candles were blown out._

_It turned very cold and ice was forming on the window._

_Hermione felt all the warmth floating out of the room; it was as if Dementors had entered and were now sucking out all the happiness that had been there only seconds before._

_All of a sudden the door was thrown open and a tall, hooded figure came striding towards the bed. Without a single warning it pointed its wand at Draco and a flash of light hit the last one. Draco let out a yell and together with the figure he was pulled out of the room, right through the door._

'_Draco!'_

_Hermione was panicking and in the grey, eerie moonlight that was shining through the window she could see the roses slowly turning black. Their heads hung very low and their petals were whirling down._

_The flowers she was laying on didn't feel soft anymore; instead little thorns were puncturing her skin._

'_Draco! Please, give him back!' _

_Then as if her prayers had been answered Draco stood in front of the bed. But he looked different, especially his eyes. They'd turned cold, not a single emotion in them._

_Then his voice sounded through the room:_

'_It's over between us…'_

_He disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the room:_

'_It's impossible for a Pure Blood to hook up with a Mudblood.'_

'_Draco, stop it!'_

_He just vanished again and next he was standing in the furthest corner of the room._

'_With someone like you…'_

'_Draco! Don't…' Hermione pleaded._

_Then he was gone and the only thing left was his voice:_

'_You mean nothing to me…_

_NOTHING!'_

Immediately Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a suppressed scream. She looked around the room: 'where am I?'

She noticed another bed on the opposite site and saw the sleeping form of Ginny.

'Right, the Burrow.'

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and stepped into her slippers. She took her bathrobe off a chair and slipped into it. Afterwards she slowly walked towards the window and stood there, staring through it.

That was the fourth time in one week she'd had that dream. It always started as a fairytale and then turned into an awful nightmare.

_Would she ever get over it? Over him?_

For the first time she noticed that big snowflakes were swirling down and that the fields surrounding the little house were all white.

Hermione looked at the calendar on the wall. It was the 24th of December, Christmas Eve.

She leaned her forehead against the cold glass and sighed. Over a few hours she had to forget about the dream, she would have to put on her fake smile again and pretend that everything was ok.

But deep inside her she felt terrible and nothing was ok.

* * *

><p>That evening everyone was sitting around the fireplace. The room was very cosy and warm. A large Christmas tree was standing in the corner behind the sitting area and the decorations looked beautiful.<p>

It had mostly been Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley who had seen to it. Occasionally Fleur had come walking into the room when they were busy and always found something that wasn't decorated to her '_zaste'_. Without any hesitation she would change whatever bothered her. There had been one particular incident that had caused some… well, misunderstandings: the Christmas angel.

Mrs. Weasley had decided that the dress of it should be white and sober. But Fleur didn't agree with that, so every time she walked passed the tree she changed the colour into a bright blue, with white feathers hanging from the seam of the dress. But Mrs. Weasley always noticed it and changed it again. At some point they were, one by one, enchanting the dress; the final result was that the dress was now a white colour with blue smears on it. Ginny and Hermione had never laughed that much in their life, but the laughs had soon subsided to suppressed giggles at the flushed, angry expression on Mrs. Weasley's face.

But now the room was filled with laughter and talking. Even Mrs. Weasley had calmed down, due to the music of Celestina Warbeck, which was playing on the radio; she was Molly's favourite singer.

Hermione looked around the room.

Fred, George and Ron were chatting cheerfully with each other. Harry was having a, what looked like a serious conversation with professor Lupin. Mr. Weasley was talking to Bill , Tonks and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley had closed her eyes and was slightly waving from left to right, on the music. Hermione herself was talking to Ginny, absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks, who was lying on her knees.

It had been a wonderful day, for the first time in three weeks she'd been able to take her mind off of Draco. She wished this evening would never have to end. Everything felt so right, so normal.

'_And that was Celestina Warbeck for you ladies and gentlemen… up next is a slow song from the well-known Wizard Band "The Weird Sisters"…'_

The voice on the radio said and afterwards a soft guitar- intro sounded through the room.

Hermione froze and couldn't believe what she was hearing:

'_to hold the one you love, _

_You know you've waited long enough…'_

That was it, it was the final straw. All the happiness was being sucked out of her and she swallowed hard.

'Excuse me…' She whispered to Ginny, but this last one didn't hear it. Harry had just asked her to dance with him, Lupin and Tonks followed. And before she knew it most of the company was on their feet.

This was her chance, she quietly went up the stairs to Ginny's room; she didn't want the others to notice the sadness that had suddenly overwhelmed her. All she needed was to be alone, for a little while.

She sat down on the bed and let the thoughts about Malfoy come to the surface. His lips, his beautiful grey eyes, his soft arms, his husky voice; she could see everything about him, crystal clear in her mind's eye. She buried her face in her hands and tried to forget all the memories.

A soft tap sounded from the other side of the door, when she didn't answer it creaked open.

She didn't even lift her head when she heard the person entering.

'Are you ok?' A concerned voice asked.

Hermione looked up and saw George standing by the door. Her first reaction was to nod her head and say that everything was ok, but she changed her mind:

'No, not really.'

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. George walked towards her and sat down at the foot end of the bed.

'I thought so.'

It was silent for a little while and Hermione decided to break it:

'How did you know I was here?'

'Well, I saw you when you heard that song on the radio, you know: "Magic Works". And I was a bit worried.'

At hearing the song's name she started to cry a little harder.

'I'm … sorry…' She said between sobs.

'Shhh… it's ok.' He laid his arm around her shoulder in order to comfort her. 'Hermione, what happened? Who or what has hurt you that bad?'

She shook her head and pressed her lips tightly together.

'Ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I just thought maybe it could help you, maybe it could bring you some peace.'

Hermione thought it through; maybe she should tell him. It could be a relief to get it off her chest and then she would have someone to confide in. Maybe then she could talk about it to him and maybe afterwards she would even be able to recover from the sadness, so she could be happy again.

She took a deep breath:

'Well, it happened three months ago… I fell in love with someone I'd never guessed I would fall in love with. We were some sort of nemesis, but it just happened. Soon enough he told me he also had feeling for me. We had a relationship for almost two months, it was wonderful, but then his true nature was shown…' She paused and swallowed hard.

'His true nature?'

'Yes, you see, well he was not… well… he was not just any guy… he was …' her voice broke and a sigh escaped her lips.

' Go on, you can tell me, I won't judge you.' He encouraged her gently.

'Well, he was a Slytherin.'

For a second George's eyebrows raised in surprise, but before she'd seen it clearly his face was neutral again.

'Ok.'

'And a week ago he broke up with me and I guess I'm still having hard time about it. He just said the most terrible things…' The tears were filling her eyes again and she laid her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her shoulders and let her cry silently.

'That is horrible. I'm sorry to hear that, he doesn't know what a mistake he's made.'

She looked up: 'what do you mean?'

'Well, you are an amazing girl Hermione and he's a bloody idiot to let you go, to hurt you so.'

A watery smile crossed her face: 'really?'

'Yes , he is a total fool.'

She gave a little laugh, the tears had stopped running down her face.

'Shall we go back downstairs? Not that they'll notice we're not there , but let us try to enjoy these last hours of Christmas Eve.'

'Ok, you're right; we should try to enjoy those.'

'Of course I am.' He winked at her.

Again she had the overwhelming feeling to laugh again.

As they were walking down the stairs Hermione felt a lot better, she was even looking forward to take part of the company again.

She was glad that she'd talked to George about it, it was a big relief. It felt as if a little of the weight had fallen off her shoulders.

And for the first time this holiday she felt that little spark of happiness again.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**** here's chapter thirteen of Jar of Hearts :).**

** At Lingo10: haha :) maybe :p. But you are right it does sound weird :D.**

**I would really like to thank you all again for reviewing, it keeps me writing :).**

**So I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirteen<strong>

It was nine o'clock in the evening and big snowflakes were still swirling down from the dark starry sky.

The large dining room was dim and musty and the cold air from outside could be felt through all the cracks in the house. There was not a single decorative piece to be spotted. Yes, the Malfoy Manor was quite a dreary place this Christmas Eve.

During the previous years, the living room had been filled with lots of people and it would have been decorated ostentatiously. There would have been a lot of laughter and talking.

But then again, Narcissa Malfoy had been the one who'd organised things like that. With her not here it was deadly quiet.

Draco was sitting at one end of the large table and his father on the other. Both were staring in front of them.

Lucius made a sign with his hand and not soon after the fast patter of feet could be heard. Draco looked down and could see their new House- elf hurrying towards the table. He quickly gathered the plates and disappeared in the kitchen.

Silence fell again.

Draco lifted his glass and took a sip. The Pumpkin Juice tasted weird again; it had been the same during previous nights.

Normally Draco would drink it all up but today he decided to leave it with one sip. Maybe then he would figure out what was wrong with it.

Lucius stood up and without a single word left the room. His son heard his heavy footsteps going up the stairs, followed by a hard slam of a door.

There he was, sitting all by himself again. How he wished he had stayed at Hogwarts during this holiday. But for some reason or another his father insisted on him coming home.

Well, what was left of it anyway.

Draco decided to also retreat to his bedchamber. Just as he was standing up, the little house-elf came into the living room.

'Master Draco?'

'Yes Bernard?'

'Bernard has to tell the young master something, but he doesn't know how, not with Master Lucius in the house…'

'Please, you can tell me… father won't hear it from upstairs.' He said.

Bernard started to open his mouth but closed it again. He shook his small head:

'No, I can't if the master heard Bernard he would kill him…'

Draco looked at the elf; yes, if it was something that Bernard wasn't supposed to discuss with him Lucius would definitely kill him.

He tried another approach:

'Has it something to do with my drink?'

The house- elf casted a nervous glance at the stairs in the hallway and nodded.

'Can you tell me what is wrong with it?'

Bernard pointed his little finger at the ceiling.

'My dad does something in it?'

'Yes master Draco.'

'Do you know what exactly?'

'No, Bernard never gets a good look of the bottle, but he has seen Master Lucius do it several times.'

'Ok, thank you Bernard…at least now I know that I'm not imagining things.'

'Bernard is just doing what he thinks is right young master.'

'Still, thanks. Why don't you go and rest now?'

'Thank you, master.'

Draco went up the stairs and closed the door of his bedroom behind him. He slowly walked towards the window and looked through it.

He thought about what Bernard had just trusted to him; about his father messing with his drinks.

He wondered what he'd put into it and most of all…why?

There had to be a pretty damn good reason for it, otherwise his dad wouldn't have done it. The only problem was that Draco couldn't remember what that reason might be.

Then, in his mind's eye, he saw a face appear in the glass of the window. It was the face of a girl. Before he knew it big brown eyes were staring back at him.

He turned around to see if someone else was in the room. When he faced the window again the eyes were gone.

Draco frowned; hopefully he wasn't going crazy.

A sigh escaped his lips and he sat down on the bed. There had been something familiar about those eyes, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He lay down and closed his.

_Flashes of a dark room with a large cabinet came to mind. Draco saw himself standing in front of it, opening the doors. He heard himself say some sort of spell or incantation: _

' **…**_**Harmonia nectere passus…**' _

_Another, long forgotten memory followed. Again he saw that girl's face, tears were streaming down her cheeks. At this guilt swept through him; he felt as if it was his fault that she was in such sadness. _

_But who was she?_

_Images of candles, roses and a nice two-person bed kept flashing behind his eyes. The girl was lying in his arms, they were kissing and cuddling. He heard his own voice saying: 'I love you.'_

_He felt a pang and then he remembered:_

_Hermione._

_She was the girl, she had to be. _

_How could he have forgotten that! _

_Slowly more and more pieces seemed to fit together. He had broken up with her. But why? He knew he was in love with her, so why had he done that? _

His eyes snapped open. And Draco had a strong feeling that Lucius had something to do with it.

He ran out of his room and went downstairs. He made his way to the kitchen and started to rumble through all the cupboards; looking for something that shouldn't be there.

The herb cabinet was next. Draco started pushing all the little bottles aside and finally he found it.

A small, glass bottle was tucked away behind all the herbs in the back of the cupboard. Draco carefully took it; the bottle was filled with some kind of purple liquid. He uncorked it and a rather weird smell filled his nose trills. He could distinguish Valerian and Mistletoe berries.

The bottle was labelled: 'Forgetfulness Potion, two teaspoons a day.'

He didn't know how to react at first; he just stood there, perplexed. Then he realised that the little bottle explained everything about his memory loss.

His grip tightened around it and without hesitation he stormed up the stairs and angrily pushed the door of his father's bedroom open .

* * *

><p>As he'd expected Lucius was still awake, he was sitting in the sofa near a window with a glass of wine in his hand.<p>

He looked surprised as he saw his son entering:

'What happened to knocking?'

'I'll ask you a question: what is the meaning of this?' His son answered while holding a bottle with purple liquid in front of him.

Immediately Lucius got up from the couch and approached his son:

'Where did you get that?'

'From the kitchen cupboard, where you've been hiding it! Why have you been putting it in my drinks?'

'Who says I did?'

'I do! I know all about it!'

'Well, don't bother asking stupid questions then.'

'Why did you do it?'

He could see a vein pulsating on Lucius's forehead; his dad was getting angry.

'To take your mind off that Mudblood! So you could fulfil the assignment and so I could get my wife back! It's a good thing I did; otherwise we would be dead by now!'

'But we aren't… does that mean…'

'Yes! Thanks to the Imperius Curse I cast on you the assignment is almost fulfilled.' Suddenly Lucius glowed again, almost as if he'd forgotten about his anger.

'All that's left to do is set a correct date for getting into Hogwarts.'

Now Draco was boiling and didn't hold back anymore:

'I tell you father, you are no better than Voldemort himself! You took everything from me: my mind, my choice and the person who I love more than anything else in this world! I'm done with you!'

Lucius was taken aback by this sudden outburst of his son. The glow disappeared from his face and he went pale. Reality hit him. He didn't know what to do, but understood that everything Draco had said was true.

'Please son, you have to understand… I love both you and your mother. You two are the only ones I have left…I was trying to protect our family.'

'Maybe, but most of all you were trying to protect the family honour, which should mean nothing next to love! You know dad, I actually pity you. You've become such a coward after those months in Azkaban!' He kept on watching his father and the fire he had felt burning inside him simmered down at the hopelessness in his father's eyes.

'Look, I know that you want mother back, so do I, but that didn't mean that you had the right to mess with my mind, to pull on my strings like I'm some puppet or something. Me, your only son!'

'We shouldn't' be on _his _side. If you'd just listened to me we would be safe, but you've put us in even greater danger than before; all out of fear.'

His dad fell back into the sofa and he looked devastated. He bowed his head was looking at the floor. Shudders went through Lucius's body and his son realised that he was crying.

It was clear his dad felt bad about what he'd done.

Draco slowly walked up to him and kneeled down in front of his father:

'Do you think we can still stop it?'

Lucius shook his head fiercely: 'no, it's too late. They were saying that their plan is about to be fulfilled in about two or three weeks.'

' So, it really is getting closer…'

'Yes.' His father looked up at him and Draco found himself staring in the grey eyes that were identical to his own.

'Draco, try to warn them at Hogwarts. Tell them that they'll need to be prepared; because the upcoming battle will be terrible.'

Draco felt a chill going through his spine:

'I will.'

'And please forgive me.'

'I'm sorry dad, but I can't. I can't forgive you now, maybe in time, but not now.'

'Ok, that's fair enough.'

'Goodnight dad.'

Draco disappeared through the door and while he was walking all he could think about was the conversation he'd just had. All kinds of emotions were sweeping through him; starting with anger and ending up in sadness.

He crawled into bed and realised that he shouldn't hesitate to go to the Headmaster after the holiday.

But there was one person he had to talk to first. He would tell Hermione everything and hopefully, after that, they would be able to love again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

White, snow-covered landscapes were passing by as Hermione looked through the window. The Hogwarts Express sure was going fast, as always.

She couldn't believe that it was January already; it had now been three weeks since she and Draco split up. She often thought about it, but the pain was a lot less than it had been the first week of the holidays.

She and George had talked regularly and as she had hoped; it had done her good. He kind of had helped her through it all and she was very grateful for that.

But now, going back to Hogwarts, she wondered how she was going to cope with seeing him again.

Would all the sad feelings come back? Or would she be able to stand tall and turn her back on everything that had happened?

She was getting nervous as she realised that they were nearing the station. The train came to a halt and together with Ron and Harry she stepped into the narrow corridor. As she was going to the open doors she looked up. Her breath caught in her throat; Draco was coming from the opposite direction.

When he noticed her he also came to a hold. Neither of them knew what to do and then Hermione decided to take the coward way-out. She started walking again and hastily went through the doors, without a single look over her shoulder. She kept on walking faster and faster, she was almost running now.

'Hermione, would you please go a bit slower? We can hardly keep up.' Ron said.

She stopped dead in her tracks and hesitating, she finally looked back. There wasn't a blond head to be seen.

She was safe.

Hermione was confused about her behaviour; _'__now__ she__ was__ running __from __him?__'_ Shouldn't she be long past that stage? Shouldn't she just be able to ignore him and be able to move on without any feeling of nervousness or fear?

A voice behind her brought her back to reality. 'What sent you walking that fast?' Harry asked, smiling.

Hermione smiled back at him: 'oh, nothing. I didn't even realise I was going that fast, ' she paused,' or maybe you two have become too lazy during the holidays and that's why you couldn't keep up with me.'

'Oh you wish…' the boys laughed. 

* * *

><p>Hermione was enjoying her dinner in the Great Hall. She was chatting happily with Harry, Ron, Ginny , Fred and George. Unconsciously her eyes drifted towards the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting with his friends but it seemed that he didn't really take part in their conversation. Instead she noticed that, occasionally, his eyes searched the Gryffindor table and rested upon her.<p>

She couldn't really make out in which way he was looking at her, if there was even a spark of emotion left in him. Then their eyes locked and he held her gaze. Hermione was unable to move and imagined how she used to get lost in those grey eyes. _'__But __you__ can__'__t__ anymore,__' _she told herself firmly, '_remember?__ It__'__s __over __between__ you __and __him.__You__ have__ to __move __on.__' _

She knew she should but that didn't make it easier.

Hermione shook her head and quickly tore her gaze away from him. For the rest of her dinner she ignored the urge to look at the Slytherin table, but she could still feel that little sensation of him watching her. She pretended to be having an engaging conversation with her friends.

When she finished eating she told them that she would be going to the library; to do some research for the Transfiguration essay.

'Fine by us, as long as we can borrow your notes we're ok.' Ron said.

'And why should I do all the work?'

'Because we got a mountain of homework to finish and we got Quidditch practice.' He answered her.

'Come on Prefect, give Hermione some slack. She won't always be there; you have to learn to do those things on your own someday.' George said.

Hermione gave him a surprised look but smiled at him.

'Since when have you become so moral?' His younger brother asked him.

'I'm not moral,' George said defiantly, 'I've only noticed that you two have been asking her that a lot.'

'Well, just because she's great in making notes…'

'Oh come on Ron, he's right. It's ok Hermione; we'll do our own research.' Harry said.

'Just this once…' Ron added.

* * *

><p>It was already late when Hermione left the library, she'd been very busy researching and had lost track of time. She was walking down the hallway, alone; there wasn't a single soul to be seen.<p>

Then she heard footsteps, echoing through the entire hallway; they weren't her own. They sounded from behind her.  
>Hermione came to a hold, so did the stranger. She started walking again and the footsteps followed suit. She could hear someone softly breathing; the person was getting closer.<p>

Panic wrapped itself around Hermione's heart and immediately she started to quicken her pace. A desperate voice echoed off the walls:

'Please, wait! Hermione, please!'

Hermione froze at hearing that voice; it triggered a past memory:

'Draco?' She turned around and the first thing she saw were beautiful, grey eyes. He looked at her: 'yes, it's me.'

Her first reaction was to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him right there and then. She wanted to feel his gentle hands on her body, she was about to walk closer to him. But then she remembered the pain and the heartache he'd caused. With a lot of difficulty she let her face turn to stone and asked:

'what do you want?'

Maybe it was her imagination but for a split of a second she thought she could see a little spark of pain in his eyes; though it was gone before she noticed it.

'Please, I understand that you are angry at me; but we have to talk…' He said.

'What's there to talk about? You broke my heart and I was miserable for a long time…'

'No, Hermione, you don't understand…' He stepped closer to her. But Hermione took several steps backwards; so he stood still.

'I understand that you're keeping your distance, but…'

Hermione was getting angry: 'yes I do! You know why Draco? Do you know why I can't take one more step towards you?'

He didn't say a thing but looked at her while she finished her sentence:

'Because I know that all that's waiting is regret.'

Dear, that hurt! Saying those words to him, but it felt good at the same time. He ought to know how she felt about it.

'Please…don't…don't' He started.

'Don't what? Don't say something like that?' She looked at him, sarcastically.

'Well, you didn't have a lot of trouble when you were telling me the 'truth' three weeks ago, did you? Or don't you remember?'

He closed his eyes and a deep sigh escaped his lips:

'I remember … and I'm so sorry about that. But you have to know that I didn't mean a thing about what I'd said. It weren't my words Hermione…'

'O it weren't your words? So what did you mean by that sentence you said, what was it? O yes: "everything I'm saying are my own words"?'

'Look, I was under the Imperius curse… someone jinxed me. The break-up,' Hermione winced, 'the things I said, it wasn't me.'

'Why should I even believe you? It's not like you've been honest with me before…' Hermione cut in.

'Please, will you just hear me out?'

'No.' she moved to the left and tried to walk away, but he wasn't going to let her go; not now he'd got a chance. Before she knew it she was captured between him and the wall behind her.

'Let me go!' Hermione shrieked.

'No, I just need you to listen to me first,' his voice was gentle; she decided to not interrupt him this time. He could tell his story and then she would be able to walk away.

'Look, I've been told that the Death Eaters are planning to attack Hogwarts this week or the next. And I don't know what to do; I mean, I know I better go and tell Dumbledore but I don't know how to tell him. Would you like to come with me and help me?'

Hermione wanted to say "yes" but changed her mind; her eyes narrowed:

'O, I see what you are trying to do here; you are trying tot trick me once more, so I would come back to you, so you could play me again. But I won't fall for it; I've grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms.'

'Hermione , please, you got it all wrong…' But her raised hand silenced him:

'I don't want to hear it, all you are going to do is hurt me. I should have known better since you haven't been doing anything else over the past years.'

He carefully took her hands in his but she protested immediately:

'Don't you dare touch me.'

'I'm sorry for what I've done, but like I said before I didn't break up with you; I would never have broken up with you. I care about you, deeply.'

Hermione could feel a stab in her heart; he was upsetting her, confusing her:  
>'Stop playing your little game! You told me you never loved me! You told me I wasn't good enough for you, that I was below you!You crushed me and left me there on the cold stairs without a single glance backwards, without a single spark of regret! You turned my world upside down and then you let it fall again!'<p>

Her voice broke and she was almost crying now. He just looked at her and she thought she could feel defeat vibrating off him.

' I am so sorry… I…'

'Just leave me alone, you've done enough damage; it took me so long just to feel alright again, to remember how to put back a light in my eyes. But if you speak another word I think I couldn't take it.'

He was messing her up for a second time. What was he thinking! She'd learned to live half alive and now he wanted to hurt her one more time?

'Don't come back for me.' Hermione swallowed hard and started to walk away.

On the outside she may seem alright but, deep inside, she was on the verge of tears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

January rolled over to February and it had now been, give or take, two weeks since Draco had talked to her.

It also seemed he had listened to her for he hadn't approached her ever since.

It may be for the best but Hermione couldn't help herself but thinking about him.

She kind of regretted the fact that she'd told him to leave her maybe everything he'd said was true.

Maybe he really had been under the Imperius curse.

But then again it could've also been another lie.

All the mixed emotions were building up inside her heart and she was glad that there was a Hogsmeade trip planned for today.

She really needed to talk about everything that had happened and she was very glad George had asked her to go and visit the little town with him.

He would be able to ease her mind a little bit.

After all, they'd decided to start dating each other, to see what may come of it.

Though she wasn't in love with him, and she was pretty sure that he wasn't in love with her either, she still appreciated his company, his comfort and everything he had done for her.

They were queuing up in front of the large doors in the Entrance Hall; waiting for Filch to call off their names.

When they finally made it outside they set off, straight to the "Three Broomsticks". There was a strong wind whipping in their faces and the surrounding area was still covered in pearl-white snow.

When they reached the pub they didn't hesitate another second and went through the door. The pub was packed with students; all looking for a warm place by the fire, safe from the biting cold that was lurking outside.

'Shall we sit there?' George asked her, pointing at two seats near a fireplace.

Hermione nodded and when they sat down George ordered them two Butterbeers. After a few sips George's voice sounded next to her: 'you told me that you wanted to talk. I would love to help…'

Hermione smiled at him: 'thank you, I really appreciate everything you've done for me.'

He was blushing a little bit: 'you are very welcome...so tell me, what has happened?'

She sighed and told the whole story about how the Slytherin boy had sought her out and how he'd told her he had been cursed.

She also told the part about how she didn't believe a word he'd said and how he'd upset her again.

After George had heard her story he encouraged her, saying that she'd done the right thing, and comforted her. A few moments later he even started making up some jokes to make her feel better.

And it worked!

She was very glad that he could distract her from thinking about Draco. Her laughs sounded earnest and so they were. She also felt happier than she had ever done over the past weeks and was thinking that she could sit there with him for a long time.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting at a table, with his 'friends', in the "Three Broomsticks" and all the time he never let two certain persons out of his sight. How could she do that to him? Because he was certain that she'd seen him there.<p>

Was this some kind of payback from her? Some kind of revenge?

Well to be honest, he couldn't blame her.

Damn Lucius and his plans! He had absolutely ruined everything. '_But__ then __again,__' _Draco thought, '_if__ he __himself __hadn__'__t __been __that __weak, __if __he __had __seen __it __coming__ this __would __never __have __happened.__' _

Ok, since when had he been blaming himself? It wasn't his fault that he had lost everything; that he had lost the one he loved, it was his dad's.

Draco kept staring at George and Hermione and a serious spark of jealousy whelmed up inside him. But the jealousy was conquered by sadness and he tried very hard to hold the tears that were forming behind his eyes.

A beautiful laugh interrupted his thoughts and he looked up again.

It appeared that that Weasley dude had said something funny because Hermione's eyes were also tearing, but form laughter and not from sorrow.

It was clear that he was able to make her happy and she deserved it after everything she'd been through, after everything he'd done to her. Maybe he should try to be pleased for her, yeah he could try now…

Ok, it didn't work, at all. He still felt sad about losing her to that Weasel, he still felt as if she belonged to him.

Great! Now they were bringing their faces closer to each other, surely they weren't going to kiss right in front of his eyes?

Draco waited a few tense seconds, but it didn't happen. Relief swept through him when he noticed that the only thing they shared was a kiss on the cheek.

But still, it hurt.

'Hey, I'll see you guys back in the Slytherin Common Room, I'm… erm… not feeling well.' They nodded and he exited the pub.

On his way back to the castle all kinds of painful thoughts were coming to mind and he felt as if he was being stung by razor-sharp thorns; over and over again.

While he was gazing at the snowy landscape he couldn't help but think, if things had taken a different turn, how he and Hermione could have walked here and now, side by side, hand in hand, together.

* * *

><p>Hermione came walking out of the Great Hall after dinner.<p>

The events of the day were going through her mind and she realised that it had been one of the best days she'd ever had in the past weeks.

George had been very understanding and had given her some great advice. He'd also made her laugh many times and had even bought her a box of Chocolate Cauldrons to cheer her up. I

t had been nice, but still she knew that there wasn't a lot of romance involved; that both of them had more of a best-friend- connection than anything else. But things could still change and she would just have to wait and see what the future would bring.

She was walking down the corridor and made her way to the library.

She was going to go to the Common Room but changed her mind once she remembered the essay for potions.

Well, she could always catch the book and go to the Common Room afterwards; it would save her some late nights the following days.

She seated herself near the window that overlooked the castle grounds; with Hagrid's little house and the Forbidden Forest in the distance.

Hermione stared through it and sighed; she could remember well when she and Draco used to sit here. Looking lovingly at each other and expressing their true feelings.

Actually this was the spot where they had shared their first kiss.

The spot where she had realised she was in love with him…

She swallowed hard and stood up again. She started moving along the bookshelves in search of an interesting book that could help her with her essay.

She paused when she heard a voice:

'Hermione Granger?'

She faced her left and jumped. A man was standing right next to her and she immediately recognised him. After all, how could she forget a stern pale face, grey eyes and long blond hair?

Draco looked a lot like his father for sure. Nevertheless she still was surprised to see him.

'Mister Malfoy?' She tried very hard to keep her voice steady, to drive away the trembling tones in it.

'We need to talk.' He said.

Hermione swallowed hard and tried to ignore the overwhelming fear that leaped at her.

She wondered what he was doing here and most of all why he wanted to have a word with her. Then she thought about the thing she feared most: what if he knew about her and his son?

What if he had something to say about that?

The growing fear became worse: she knew that Lucius Malfoy was dangerous, a Death Eater. And here she was, standing next to him, all alone, with nothing to defend herself.

How could she have been so reckless to leave her wand on that little table?

But all was not lost since there were still other ways; she knew she was getting better at mental spells so if he came too close she could use those.

But a wand would be easier… a lot easier.

Hermione stepped a few paces back and kept looking at Malfoy senior.

'Please don't be afraid.'

She was in total shock.

How could she not be afraid! He was a dark wizard for crying out loud! He could take her down with just one single spell or blow!

But she would fight; she would try to outsmart him… if she could just reach her wand…

He moved closer to her and on the inside she was screaming, but she tried to keep a straight face and said:

'What do you want to talk about?'

He looked at her: 'I want to talk about Draco.'

O dear! He did know! She hurried back to the table, took her wand and pointed it at him.

'Now I see why they put you in Gryffindor, ' he commented, ' quite courageous are you? Well there is really no need for that, I came unarmed.'

'I don't believe you!'

He came closer and closer, Hermione tried to get away but she was cornered. When he stood right in front of her she lifted her wand and pointed it at his chest.

'Foolish girl, I told you; I came unarmed.' He stretched out his hand and before she had time to react he was holding her wrist.

She let go of her wand and heard it fall on the wooden floor. Hermione looked Lucius straight in the eyes:

'What are you planning to do?'

'Like I said: let's talk. But before we do that,' he took out a small bottle from his inside pocket.

There was a clear and odourless liquid in it; Hermione recognised it immediately as Veritaserum.

Lucius took two sips and afterwards he looked around: 'but not here.' And he pulled her along to the Restricted Section of the library.

Once there he let go of her but made sure he was standing in the archway, so she couldn't exit it.

She realised that she wasn't going to get away until he had told her what he wanted to tell her. Hermione had no choice but to go along with it, she crossed her arms and looked up at him, angrily:

'Alright, I'm listening.'

'Great, because it looks to me that you'll have no choice…' he sighed and went on: 'I know about you and my son.'

'What do you know?' Hermione was taken aback with the directness of his words.

'I know everything, I know what happened in the Room of Requirement and that you were trying to help him to leave his assignment for what it was.'

Hermione was nailed to the floor. He knew everything?

'How?'

'Spies were placed in the castle and they told me about it. But , correct me if am wrong about this, is it true that he sought you out a couple of weeks ago and that you refused to believe everything he said?'

Hermione didn't say anything but kept on staring at Lucius.

'That's what I thought… you shouldn't have done that you know. He was actually telling the truth.'

'The truth?'

'Yes, he had been under a spell when he broke up with you,' she was about to open her mouth but he cut her off:

'I know this because it was me who had cast the Imperious Curse over him, it was me who made him grow cold; who tried to make him forget about you and what he had with you.'

Hermione realised that he was telling her the truth and was getting furious: 'so you did all of that! Why!'

'Because I wanted him to complete the assignment so I could get my dear Narcissa back. The Dark Lord has taken her hostage. If Draco wouldn't fulfil his task _He_ promised he would kill her.

I couldn't have you keeping him from it, so I took matters into my own hands, which I regret now. '

Hermione's rage simmered down a little bit at hearing the desperate tone in his voice.

'But in the end Draco was on to me, I guess that his true feelings for you won over my horrible plans.'

She was listening very attentively when he went on: 'I regretted everything I had done once I realised that he loved you as much as I love my own wife.

Well, personally I don't see why he likes you so much, but that doesn't change the fact that he loves you dearly; and I know better than to mess with love since I could never change anything about it.'

Silence fell and Hermione didn't have a clue about what to do or say next, her anger wasn't over.

How could he have done that! To his own son! It was just horrible! But then Hermione felt something she hadn't felt in a long time: true and perfect happiness.

So Draco really did love her!

She had almost forgotten that Lucius was still there and looked up when he spoke:

' now listen to me, Draco was also right about the Death Eaters. They will come to the castle.'

'When?'

' Around dawn.'

Hermione couldn't believe it: 'what! You mean tomorrow morning!'

'Yes, so I suggest that you find Draco so both of you can go to Dumbledore. My son is in the Prefect Common Room by the way.'

She nodded and was making amends to get past him but he didn't move:

'I'm really sorry about what I've caused; I won't interfere between you two again.'

'You better, because I will jinx you next time. I will never forget what you've done, nor can I forgive you.'

Lucius nodded and after a few seconds he disappeared; using a Disillusionment Charm.

Without wasting any more time Hermione ran as fast as she could through the library and corridors,

only to storm through the door of the Prefects' Common Room; in search of Draco.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Chapter 16 of Jar of Hearts! :)**

**Only four chapters after this and I'm afraid the story will be completed.**

**I would like to thank you all for your 'story alerts' and ' favourite stories'.**

**It does mean a lot to me, but do you think you could squeeze in a review on this or **

**the following chapters as well? :)  
><strong>

**It would be nice to have a little back-up for further writing :).**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sixteen<strong>

The door burst open with a loud bang and the person, sitting in one of the armchairs jumped.

He quickly turned his head around and his grey eyes widened with surprise: 'Hermione?'

'Draco!' She ran towards him and came to a hold in front of the chair.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly; she was clearly out of breath. She breathed in and out before saying:

'I am so sorry. I should have believed you immediately. Well, I know the whole story now so please forgive me.'

Draco was even more surprised at that than her bursting through the door; hence it took a while for the words to sink in.

He smiled at her, astonishment still written all over his face: 'It's ok, I'm glad you came.'

He swallowed hard. '

I have been waiting for a long time to talk and see you again. And I do forgive you, although there is nothing to forgive.

It was my fault. And to be honest I guess that I would have reacted the same way;

I mean how could you have been sure that I was telling the truth after I had hurt you that bad? But what I am wondering is how you found out about the truth?'

Hermione was silent for a few seconds and her face turned hard: 'your father told me everything.'

Anger was flaming up in her eyes: 'he is a real bastard, you know that?'

He grinned at her: 'tell me about it, I know.' But then something else crossed his mind: 'wait…what? He told you? Are you telling me that you believed my father and not me?'

She looked away, ashamed: ' maybe…'

'But why would you believe…'

She threw her arms up in the air in frustration; she really didn't know or wanted to answer that:

' Ow it doesn't matter! We have to go, now!'

Draco opened and closed his mouth but she took him by the arm and dragged him along the corridors.

'Are you actually going to tell me where we are going?'

'We are going to see Professor Dumbledore.'

He looked at her and frowned: ' oh so now you also believe Lucius's word above mine about the Death Eaters?' He was teasing her though.

'Oh shut up already!' She replied, a smile tugging at her lips.

They came to a hold in front of the gargoyle. It moved when it saw them: 'shouldn't you students be in bed already?'

'Never mind that, we need to see Professor Dumbledore.'

'You can see him tomorrow if you want…'

'As in now!' Hermione said loudly.

'Young people these days! They are rude and never have a second to spare! Well, give me the password and I'll let you through.'

Hermione kept looking at the statue; the password? What was the password?

'Look, we don't know it, just let us through!'

'No password, no access.' The gargoyle simply said.

'Let us in! It's an emergency!' She was almost screaming right now.

Apparently she wasn't the only one who was on the verge of loosing her temper, for the gargoyle sneered at her:

'do I have to spell it out for you? You are not going in without giving me the password!'

'It is quite alright.' A clam voice sounded from behind them.

Hermione and Draco turned around, only to see two figures coming their way.

One of them was very tall with a long white beard, which was swaying slightly as he walked closer. The other was a lot shorter; a stern face was looking directly at both of them, confused.

Professor Dumbledore spoke again: 'please let them through.'

The gargoyle nodded and stepped aside to reveal a spiralling staircase.

The Headmaster entered first and was already carried to the top.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin Prefects hesitated.

'Well, go on.' Professor McGonagall ushered, lightly pushing them in the back towards the staircase.

While they were carried up Hermione refused to look down; she didn't like heights that much. She had proved that twice before: while flying on a broomstick or flying while seated on the back of a Hippogriff.

Draco seemed to notice it and loosely took her hand in his.

She was glad that Professor McGonagall was now standing in front of them; she couldn't imagine how the Professor would have reacted otherwise.

At the top of the staircase the oak door opened to lead them into a large, circular office.

Silver instruments were puffing everywhere, standing on small tables with spindle legs.

The walls were covered with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, all snoring peacefully in their frames.

As they entered Hermione noticed something red next to her, she looked left and saw Fawkes, sitting on his golden post. The beautiful Phoenix watched them curiously and Hermione felt a little uncomfortable.

The feeling grew as she saw both the Headmaster and the Professor looking at them, in silence.

Well, Hermione agreed that it must be a weird sight; seeing the Prefects of two houses, that absolutely loathed each other, standing there together.

She glanced sideways and could see that Draco was also nervous.

The silence went on for another three seconds until the Headmaster spoke:

'you wished to see me?' His voice sounded warm and Hermione's body released a little bit of the tension she had felt earlier.

She softly cleared her throat: 'yes sir.'

'Do you two need to tell me something?'

Hermione nodded: 'yes sir, we really need to talk to you, it concerns a matter of great importance…'

'Well, 'he smiled at them, 'I am all ears.'

Hermione swallowed hard: 'Professor Dumbledore, we have heard some dreadful news, you see…'

she had a lot of trouble putting everything in the right words. How do you tell someone that an army would be marching in, any time at dawn?

Why did she have to do all the talking anyway?

She glanced back at Draco, but his lips were tightly pressed together.

It seemed as if something of great interest was lying on the floor, for he kept looking at it.

She sighed deeply and went on: 'well, Lord Voldemort is on his way to Hogwarts…he and his Death Eaters are planning to take over the castle at dawn.'

Again, that dreadful silence.

Professor Dumbledore kept watching them with that same, calm expression on his face.

It was however Professor McGonagall who spoke next: 'are you telling us that he is on his way, as in now?'

'Yes Professor.'

'And where, if I may ask, did you get this information?'

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again; how on earth was she going to explain that?

But then Draco's voice sounded through the room: 'we got this information from a Death Eater himself, my father.'

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened with every word he had spoken: 'if it's true then I have to tell you that you two don't have to worry about anything. Hogwarts is most highly protected; no Death Eater can just show up unnoticed.'

Draco swallowed: 'my father did… when he came to warn us.'

Professor McGonagall backed away a little bit, clearly surprised at that answer.

She turned towards the Headmaster, who was still watching them very patiently. ' Albus, what do you think?'

'I believe, Minerva, that Miss Granger and mister Malfoy are telling us the truth. You see, I've also heard rumours and now both of them have confirmed those.'

'What are we about to do?'

'Gather all the teachers and students, they must know what is going on. Students may fight along us if they wish to…Head Boys and Girls and Prefects can patrol the corridors. Then we can try to cast even more Protection Charms, just in case…'

Professor McGonagall nodded and before she went to the door she said:

'Curious that _you_ _two_ came to see us… but well done…'

Hermione nodded and when she looked back in front of her she could see Professor Dumbledore; watching her and Draco and giving them a knowing smile.

Hermione could feel her face burning. He really could figure anything out, couldn't he?

Then she thought she'd received a little wink from the Headmaster, but it was gone before she really noticed it.

He rose from the big armchair and said:

'I thank you both for telling us, but now I suggest you try and catch a little sleep… And later I hope you wouldn't mind patrolling some of the corridors together?'

Both of them nodded: 'yes sir.'

* * *

><p>Back out of the office they both set off to go and patrol the corridors; there was no way they would be able to sleep, so close to a battle.<p>

They were silent for a little while and when Hermione looked at Draco she saw that he was frowning.

She smiled: 'a penny for your thoughts?'

Draco glanced at her and his grey eyes told her that he was a bit sad: '

I can't believe that the Death Eaters will attack us by morning. And I'm even more dumbfounded that my dad told you the truth, told you everything.

Why did you say you believed him and not me?'

Hermione was getting a little upset now: 'look, I told you: I don't know. I mean, you said it before: I wasn't sure if I could really trust you after the break up and everything.

But it was a whole different story when someone else told me the exact same thing you said to me.

And I knew that Lucius was telling the truth because I am pretty sure he took Veritaserum before he told me.

Can we please forget about it now?'

He nodded and smiled at her.

She did the same and as they were walking he softly put his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione could feel that sensation of fluttering butterflies again and… well… it felt wonderful. She really had missed that.

They came to a hold in the middle of a corridor and he turned her to the right, so they were looking in each other's eyes.

'Hermione… I have missed you so much and I want to apologise one last time…'

She held up her hand but he went on:

'I am so sorry for what I've done to you, you really didn't deserve that.

You are an amazing person and if I have to be honest I have to tell you that I've never stopped loving you; my feelings have remained unchanged.

I wish the break-up didn't happen because if it were up to me I would have never broken your heart.

I would have never let you behind, all alone. I am so sorry and I really do love you.'

She was awed by his words and saw that he meant it, for tears were glistering in his beautiful eyes.

'Draco, it's ok. I know now that you never meant to hurt me and that your feelings are true.

I have also never stopped loving you…'

They kept staring at each other and sparks were flying between them.

Draco stepped forward and pulled her in a tight embrace. And while they were standing there, so close, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered:

'would you like to be my beloved again?'


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: chapter seventeen! Only three chapters after this one.**

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews, they're great back-up :).**

**Do you think you could leave one for this chapter as well?****I'd be very grateful if you did! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seventeen<strong>

At hearing those words, his whispers, Hermione felt light shivers going through every fibre of her body.

And …yes… there were the butterflies again.

All she had secretly hoped and wished for over these past weeks was this moment.

The wonderful moment where Draco was holding her and destiny gave them another chance to be together again.

She realised that she had missed him terribly. Hermione looked at him and a satisfied smile was tugging at her lips:

'Yes, of course I want to be with you again.'

Happiness lightened up his eyes and he lightly stroked her hair: ' I have missed you Hermione Granger.'

And then he placed his lips on hers and softly kissed her. By Merlin! She had missed that feeling!

Their kiss deepened and changed from soft to passionate.

Draco's hands were moving from her shoulders to her waist and even further down. She responded to him by stroking his cheek and then his chest.

Before she knew it, her back was against the wall.

His right hand went to her upper leg and started making its way upwards; slowly sliding her skirt higher. She placed her mouth in the crook of his neck and gasped.

His left palm pushed the back of her right against the cold stones; she couldn't do anything now but go along with him.

His body was pressed against hers and a fire was building up between them.

Hermione moved her head sideways so Draco could get to her neck.

And then, all of a sudden, the wall behind her disappeared and she fell backwards with a small scream.

She was lying on a wooden floor and Draco landed straight on top of her.

'What the hell?' He said and looked around. They were lying in the middle of a large room and Hermione recognised it immediately.

Her eyes wandered from the fireplace to the small table to the large bed with its red satin sheets. A pot filled with white and red roses was standing at the foot end of the bed.

Their scent was filling the air.

She looked back at Draco, who was still on top of her, and smiled at him:

'the Room of Requirement…'

'O now I recognise it… strange how the room always knows how to find us.' He grinned at her and pulled up one of his eyebrows:

'not that I mind.'

Hermione laughed: 'o really?' And with one quick movement he was underneath her.

She took the lead; she kissed him again and let her lips wander from his mouth to his neck. He made soft grunting noises.

Wow she had forgotten how those made her feel; from top till toe they filled her with desire and love.

While she was moving along his neck he made an attempt to talk; but his voice sounded hoarse:

'so what were you thinking of when the room appeared?'

She looked down at him and started to tug on his sweater:

'the same thing you were thinking of for sure…'

A sexy smile spread over his face: 'o and what would that be?'

'You and me… together…'

She pulled the sweater over his head and started to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie. He gasped when her fingertips lightly fluttered over his naked chest.

Hermione placed her lips next to his ear and whispered:

'but I think you get the point.'

He nodded: 'I sure do.'

With one, swift movement she was in his arms and he was carrying her towards the bed. She smiled as he laid her down upon it:

'and what are you planning to do?'

'I'm going to make it up to you once more.'

'Be my guest.'

He softly kissed her lips and while doing that he unbuttoned her shirt. It fell on the floor and she could feel his lips placing kisses on her belly. Her skirt was next, and with one pull at the zipper it also slipped off.

Hermione reached for Draco's belt and unbuckled it. His hands helped hers with removing the pants.

All the while they were still kissing and touching each other.

It was so nice to feel the gentleness and warmness of his hands on her skin; stroking her shoulders, breasts and belly.

She kissed his lips, neck and collarbone while they both removed the last pieces of clothing.

Then he gently pulled her closer to him and they joined as one.

Both of them were feeling a little bit nervous, as if it was their first time.

But all the tension faded when they remembered that one November night when they had completely opened up to each other, when they had realised they were in love.

Draco brought his lips to her ear and whispered: ' do you remember?'

She nodded: 'as if it was yesterday.'

He placed his mouth on her cheek and she could feel him smiling. He followed the outline of her face and neck. She swallowed hard and softly stroked his back.

At feeling her touch he gasped and a new, warm sensation went through her.

He started moving very slowly and the heath between them was building up. They kept gently touching and stroking each other.

They gave their body and soul to one another, they gave all the love they had in their hearts.

In the glow of the fire his thrusts became more intense and finally, with a soft cry, they both let go.

A little later he lay down next to her and she lifted herself on one elbow. She kept watching him; the smile on her beautiful face was spreading wider and wider.

He couldn't help but grin at her:

'what are you staring at?'

A blush appeared on her cheeks: 'I am staring at you. The person who means the world to me…'

A soft expression swept over his face and his eyes were filled with love: 'I love you so much Hermione… you are my everything.' He softly stroked her hair with his hand and then he placed his arms around her.

She sighed happily and enjoyed the amazing feeling of his body next to hers.

With a pang she realised that it had to be this way, they had to be together.

Draco spoke again:

'from now on I never want to be apart from you, let's hope that nothing will come between us again.'

She shook her head: 'we won't give them a chance…'

'No we won't…'

But then something else hit him and he pulled away a little. He looked into her eyes and asked:

'what is up between you and that weasel guy anyway?'

Hermione watched him and understanding crossed over her face:

'You mean me and George?'

Draco nodded coolly and at hearing George's name his face turned to stone:

'What do I have to think about that?'

Hermione sighed:

'absolutely nothing. He is just an amazing friend; he has been there for me through these difficult passed weeks.'

Draco swallowed and stared at the ceiling, refusing to meet her gaze:

'Are you in love with him?'

'How could you ask me that when I've just told you that I love you?'

But at seeing the sad expression on his face she decided to explain it a little bit better:

'I am not in love with him. I mean we started "dating" each other but it was actually more of a best-friend thing.'

He swallowed but said nothing, only after two long minutes he asked:

'And what about him?'

'He also isn't in love with me. He might have been at the beginning of the school year, but not now.

He kind of betrayed himself when he said that Katie Bell was looking great lately. But really he is just a friend. A very good and loyal friend.'

Draco snorted:

'For a friend you seem to praise him a lot…'

Hermione was a little annoyed and rolled her eyes. She softly laid her hand against his face and moved it towards her; so they were looking in each others' eyes:

'hey, you don't have to be jealous. There is nothing between him and me but friendship. I love _you_.'

He swallowed, brought her fingertips to his lips and kissed them.

'I love you too.'

She let herself fall back on the pillow and curled up beside him. He placed his arms around her and held her close.

Then he grunted a little:

'Me? Jealous at a Weasel? No way that's ever going to happen!'

Hermione smiled and gave him a playful slap on his chest:

'you are unbelievable!

He laughed and winked at her:

' And that's why you like me.'

'I sure do.'

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes:

'I wish we could just lay here forever.'

He kissed the top of her head: 'We will, someday.'

She nodded and in the glow of the fire their breathing became deeper and deeper. Before she fell asleep she remembered thinking that she was right where she belonged; in his arms, with her Draco.

* * *

><p>Five hours later Hermione was wakened by a soft voice:<p>

'it's time to get up…'

She groaned, she really didn't want to wake up. She shifted to her other side; if she could only sleep for just a few more hours…

'O no, don't even think about it.'

Draco moved closer to her and started leaving a trace of kisses from her temple to her neck and collarbone.

She sighed heavily: 'spoilsport…' and opened her eyes. She turned on her right side and gave him an irritated look.

'I'm sorry love, but we really have to get up and patrol the corridors. Remember? We promised Professor Dumbledore…'

Immediately she sat up, she was wide awake now:

'Of course! I almost forgot it!'

She pulled the sheets off of her and was already standing by the door. Draco kept looking at her, smiling wickedly.

'Well? What are you waiting for?'

'Yeah, I don't know but… erm… aren't you forgetting something?' He pointed at her and she looked down at herself. A small blush appeared on her cheeks:

'right… clothes...' and she hurried along the bed to gather all her pieces.

'Indeed. Well don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind if you stayed that way… but I think you would shock the other students; especially the first-years!'

'O shut up!' She smiled and without hesitation she threw a pillow at him, right in his face.

He laughed, got out of the bed and started his search for his own clothes:

'where did you throw my tie?'

She looked around the room and pointed at the furthest corner: 'there…'

He nodded and went to fetch it, while she was fastening the final button of her shirt.

* * *

><p>Fully dressed again they started moving along the corridors, chatting quietly with each other.<p>

In the middle of one of them Draco came to an abrupt halt. Hermione looked at him, slightly wrinkling her brow.

He sighed and stepped closer to her, his two hands on her shoulders:

'listen I know you will fight later on, I've known better now than to talk you out of it...

But I'm a little bit worried; please be careful and know that I'm not going to leave your side. I can't imagine what it would be like if they did something to you…'

She put her arms around him and said:

'and I won't leave your side…'

'Hermione, I just wanted to let you know… if something happened… that I really do love you.'

'And I love you Draco…'

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. Their kiss deepened and they completely surrendered to each other.

'Bloody hell!'

Draco and Hermione froze at hearing that voice.

They spun around, still holding each other; only to notice Ron, Harry and other Gryffindor house mates; all gaping at them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen **

What followed next was an awkward silence. Neither of the students knew what to do or say.

Then Seamus stepped through the line of shocked house mates:

'See! I told you she had a secret lover!' His voice sounded light, as if he wanted to break through the growing tension surrounding them.

But at the glares of the others he stepped backwards:

'o all right I'll shut up now.'

Hermione swallowed and she could hear Draco's breath catching in his throat. She faced all of them, without letting go of the Slytherin Prefect's hand.

' Erm… hey guys…'

Ron closed his mouth and opened it again; his voice echoed through the corridor:

'don' you "hey guys" us!'

He gestured at both of them: ' what the bloody hell was the meaning of that?'

'Of what?' She asked, an innocent look spreading over her face.

His eyes widened in surprise: ' of you … of you.. '

It was clear he couldn't put his thoughts into words, Hermione decided to stop playing dumb and got to the point: 'of the kiss?'

At those words a shudder seemed to go through the group of house mates:

'yes, that!'

She sighed; how on earth was she going to be able to explain it calmly, without shocking each and every one of them?

Maybe she should just stick to the truth?

'Well, Draco and I are together…'

Again, silence came down upon them and it seemed as if Ginny's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

Ron kept looking at her and Draco, his mouth slightly agape:

'You… and…_him_…'

'Yes , Draco and I, we…love each other…'

'You… love... each other…'

Harry stepped forward, his brow was deeply wrinkled:

'she's insane… must be the Imperious curse…'

Understanding appeared in Ron's eyes:

'yes! That must be it!' He walked straight towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her:

'Hermione! Are you in there? You are cursed! Can you hear me? Please! Come back!'

She was boiling inside and with a brute motion she slapped his hands from her shoulders.

'Stop being such a fool Ronald! I'm not cursed, this is me! I'm perfectly sane and I do love Draco!'

'Hermione! How can you even say that! He has done nothing but bullying you over the past years! You can't trust him!'

She turned to face Harry and right at that moment Crookshanks ran towards her and wrapped himself around Draco's legs.

'I do trust him. And as you can see, so does Crookshanks!'

'Yeah right, like I'm going to believe that haired pig of yours!' Ron yelled. 'Remember Scabbers?'

'O I do remember him! And as I recall, he was right about not trusting that rat, wasn't he?' She faced Harry again: ' and he was right about Sirius wasn't he?'

'That's not the point Hermione! It's Malfoy! How can you have feelings like that for… _Malfoy_!' He spat the words as if they tasted like poison.

'Would it hurt to use his first name!'

'Yes , come on Hermione! You are out of you mind! Leave that ferret and come with us.'

'No way that's going to happen, Weasel!'

'Shut it Malfoy!' Ron immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Hermione stepped in front of her lover: 'don't you dare curse him!'

'Why not? Maybe then you would be normal again!'

'Ok stop it right now! Merlin's beard! Ron, lower that wand before you hurt yourself!' George came towards them and chose the side of Draco and Hermione.

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?'

'I'm stopping you from behaving like an idiot; wait no, too late for that.' He turned towards the couple and a slight smile crossed his lips:

'so Draco's the Slytherin…'

Hermione nodded: ' yes , he is. He, however, was cursed.'

George nodded in understanding and a laugh escaped his throat:

'well, I guess this is the end of our dating game?'

She walked towards him and laid her hand on his cheek: 'I'm afraid it is…'

'Great! Then I can ask Katie Bell out!' He winked at her.

She laughed: 'good for you! Anyway I guess I see you more as a brother than a boyfriend.'

'Yes, same here… sister.'

They shared a bright smile and George turned around to face his youngest brother: 'o cheer up Ron! If they love each other, they love each other.'

Ron shook his head: ' I can't believe it! It's just impossible…'

He looked up again: 'you can't …'

But the rest of his sentence went lost in a loud crashing sound, coming from two floors above them.

They all looked up and Draco made a point:

'it has begun.'

* * *

><p>'What has begun?' Fear was written all over Ron's face.<p>

Harry answered his question:

'the Death Eaters are here…' At speaking those words his gaze was fixed on Draco.

'Do you have something to do with it perhaps?'

Hermione stepped in front of him:

'no, Draco doesn't have anything to do with that. He even came with me to warn Professor Dumbledore.'

Ron snorted, but then another loud crashing sound came from upstairs. Without further hesitation they ran up the stairs.

In one of the corridors they almost ran into the Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan. They stopped and Fred asked:

'what's going on?'

The Hufflepuff boy was clearly out of breath:

'The Death Eaters are in the castle! They already made their way to the hall…'

'What!' Hermione yelled and together with the others she went back down again.

They came to a hold by the staircase in the main entrance hall. What they were seeing in front of them was shocking.

Students and teachers were firing spells at their opponents. Flashes of green, yellow and red were flying everywhere. Students bundled their powers so some of the spells hit certain Death Eaters with an unbelievable force. They came out of their trance when a Death Eater was smacked against the wall behind them.

Draco took Hermione's hand:

'please remember what I said before.'

She nodded:

'we won't leave each others' side.'

Then they ran forwards to help ward off the Death Eaters.

Right when Hermione had reached the middle of the hall one of them was already making his way to her.

'_Expelliarmus!__' _A deep voice yelled.

But she was ready for him:

'_Protego!' _

His spell was fired back at him and he flew backwards.

Hermione was looking around her, ready for another spell that would be casted. She saw her friends; all caught up in duels with the Death Eaters.

Ron and Harry were joining forces against Crabbe and Goyle senior. Harry kept firing spell after spell and Ron was helping him by attacking their opponents in the back.

Her eyes were wandering again and on the stairs she saw Fred and George fighting off two Death Eaters at the same time. The one on the left's voice roared:

'_Bombarda!__'_

The spell missed George by a few inches and the suit of armour behind him was blown into a zillion pieces. The clattering of metal could be heard throughout the whole hall. A large piece of the helmet hit Fred in the head and he fell down. George threw himself next to him and anger was simmering off him. He stood up again and fired one spell after another. Finally the two Death Eaters rolled down the stairs.

'You don't mess with the Weasley twins!' George yelled.

Afterwards he hurried back to his brother and Hermione lost him out of her sight when Dean and Seamus ran next to her, firing spells at Dolohov.

Well, she should say this: their DA meetings had certainly done a terrific job.

Then Dean was smacked against the floor and Seamus yelled:

'_Incendio!'_

WOOSH the Death Eater's long, black robe caught fire and he fell down, screaming and cursing at them.

Hermione felt a jolt of joy passing through her body; another one down! Maybe they would be able to win this!

But during her delight another feeling had whelmed through her, a feeling of danger. She slowly turned around and from the corner of her eye she caught a motion. A Death Eater had snuck up on her and was now pointing his wand right at her back. He was about to cast a spell when another voice sounded:

'_Stupefy!__' _

Hermione's attacker fell down on the floor.

With a somewhat shocked expression she looked at her saviour.

A distant, dreamy voice asked her:

'Are you all right Hermione?'

She looked up in Luna's big blue eyes and swallowed:

'yes , thank you Luna.'

'O you're welcome.'

But Hermione noticed something else:

'watch out!'

'_Tarantallegra!__'_

Luna's attacker's legs were dancing uncontrollably. Neville had just saved her!

Then Hermione looked behind her and saw Draco; caught up in a duel with another Death Eater. She quickly patted Neville's shoulder and absently whispered a "well done".

She ran straight towards her boyfriend. He was too occupied with his opponent to notice another dark, cloaked figure, approaching him from behind. That one lifted his wand and Hermione was too late to react:

'_Crucio!__'_

A flash of light hit Draco and he fell on the floor, a terrible scream escaped from his mouth. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The Death Eater was jumping up and down excitingly:

'I got him My Lord! I got him!'

Anger was building up inside her and with all her might she yelled:

'_Alarte__ Ascendare!__' _

The Death Eater was shot in the air and smacked down next to the staircase.

Panting heavily she let herself fall next to Draco, who's face was very pale. His face was still pulled in a grimace of the terrible shock of pain he had felt earlier.

'Draco! Are you ok?'

He opened his eyes and attempted to smile at her, despite the soreness spreading through his body:

'yes I'm ok.'

She kissed him but then loud footsteps were walking towards them.

A hoarse voice, as cold as ice, sounded through the air:

'ah Draco, we've found you at last.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

Hermione's head snapped up immediately and when she found herself staring in scarlet eyes she couldn't suppress a loud gasp.

Lord Voldemort was staring at her and Draco; his lips were twisted into an evil smile. He was flanked by Bellatrix Lestrange and another Death Eater. The last one was hiding his or her face under the large hood of the dark cloak.

The Dark Lord spoke again:

'well Draco, what's this?' He pointed a long, white finger in their direction.

Bellatrix stepped forward, an expression of shock and sickness written all over her face. Then a look of anger and disdain appeared in her eyes:

'what do you think you're doing! How dare you insult the noble, ancient house of Black! How dare you insult the Dark Lord!'

Afterwards a wicked, wide grin spread over her face:

'you know what little nephew? Why don't you let your aunt teach you a lesson: '_Crucio!_'

Another loud scream filled the entire hall and Hermione felt it piercing through her heart. She had to do something! But what?

'That'll teach you! Messing around with that filth, with that Mudblood! _Crucio!__' _

Hermione closed her eyes, it felt as if she herself had been hit by the Torture Curse. Tears were forming behind her eyes. She had to do something! But right now it seemed as if her mind had gone blank; she couldn't move, couldn't think. All she could feel and think about was Draco, suffering at the hands of his aunt.

Voldemort let out a loud laughter and held up his hand:

'it's ok Bellatrix. I think he has learned his lesson.'

He came closer and closer until he was only a foot away from them:

'take the Mudblood, I need to have a word with dear Draco here.'

Bellatrix grasped Hermione by the arm and her wand fell on the floor. The Death Eater roughly pulled her along. Hermione's senses had returned and she started scratching her captivator.

Bellatrix hand shot out and grabbed Hermione's hair, deliberately pulling her head backwards. The tip of the Death Eater's wand punctured her throat:

'stop it you filth! Or I'll teach you the same lesson as I taught my nephew!'

Hermione quit struggling and swallowed hard. She looked straight in front of her; her eyes fixed on Voldemort and her boyfriend; following their every move.

Voldemort was slowly walking towards Draco, who was lying, crumpled from the pain, on the floor.

Hermione could feel tears rolling down her cheeks and her heart was also weeping. She wished she could do something, anything. But like Draco she was a trapped animal.

The Dark Lord pushed Draco on his side with his foot and he grunted. He kneeled down next to him and took his head in his hand so he was facing that terrible white face with its blood - red eyes.

'Well Draco, you've been a terrible disappointment to me.' Voldemort shook his head. 'Do you even remember the task I gave you?'

He pressed his fingers tighter in Draco's skin, but the last one kept quiet.

'Of course you don't. You decided to lower yourself to the standard of a Blood Traitor and the slave of a Mudblood.' He looked up and grinned evilly at Hermione; she shot him an angry glance at which he did nothing but laugh.

Voldemort's attention went back to Draco:

'Look, I don't want to do this. So I'll give you one final chance: are you going to fulfil the assignment right here and now or not?'

Draco had found enough breath to talk again:

'never!'

'Are you sure? Maybe we should use some leverage…'

He gestured at Bellatrix and she pushed Hermione forward.

'Let's see if I can't convince you… Bellatrix show him that we mean it.'

'Yes my Lord…' She lifted her wand and murmured a spell. The tip of the wand started glowing red, it was burning. Then she pushed the tip into Hermione's skin at which she screamed.

Bellatrix started laughing insanely and punctured her skin again.

Another terrible scream sounded and burnt flesh was filling the air.

Draco looked at the scene in front of him, his eyes widening:

'NO! Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything! You can have me if you want but not her! Let her go!'

'Ah you've returned to you senses. So now that I have your attention I'll ask again: will you fulfil your assignment?'

'NO!' And in a split of a second Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at his aunt, a flash of blue light shot towards her and hit her with great force. With a loud smack she fell on the floor and Hermione had time to get away from Bellatrix.

She scooted next to Draco and rested his head against her chest. He was still looking at Voldemort, waiting for him to make a move.

But all the Dark Lord did was nod:

'o I see what going on here. Isn't love nice? Well since you are not going to change your mind it looks like your mother will be captivated for a little longer. And as for you: a deal is a deal. Do you remember what I said I'd do if you wouldn't succeed?'

Draco didn't answer him and kept glaring.

' No? Let me remind you then,' his eyes shifted to Hermione, 'both of you.'

He lifted his wand and Hermione closed her eyes; pulling Draco tighter against her.

'_Avada__…' _

She waited for the flash of green light that would hit them, waited for her heart to stop beating.

But nothing happened.

'_Stupefy!__' _Another voice shouted, she slightly opened her eyes.

The hooded Death Eater had pulled off his cloak and his face was clearly visible. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing…

There in front of them stood Lucius Malfoy.

The one who had once driven her and Draco apart, had now saved them.

* * *

><p>'Are you two all right?' Lucius kneeled down next to them, he sounded concerned. But Hermione was too much in shock to answer him.<p>

How did this happen?

Both of them took their time processing what had just happened.

They had been saved from the killing curse… by Lucius Malfoy nevertheless…

That couldn't be right.

Had the entire Wizard World gone mad?

She blinked when Draco's voice broke through her raging thoughts:

'yes… we are ok, thanks dad.'

Hermione blinked and looked at the father: 'thanks mister Malfoy.'

Lucius just nodded and turned back around when Voldemort crawled up from the ground. Bellatrix had made her way to her beloved Dark Lord:

'My Lord! Are you ok?' She fiercely turned around: 'You'll pay for that!'

Her arm flew out and she was about to cast a spell when Voldemort stopped her:

'It's ok Bellatrix,' he faced Draco's father, 'I'm glad you could make it Lucius.'

Immediately Lucius stood up and faced the Dark Lord:

'you won't lay a finger on them as long as I'm around.'

A terrible cackle escaped from Bellatrix's throat and she looked very bemused when she addressed Lucius:

'don't tell me you are going to play the hero now my dear brother-in-law? Because we both now that's not you.'

The Dark Lord glared at him:

'Are you telling me that you'll turn on me too Lucius? Because, as I recall, wasn't it you who put most of the plan into action? Wasn't it you who hexed his own son with the Imperius Curse? I wonder if your dear son remembers that.' Voldemort's red eyes fixed themselves on Draco.

'I am aware of my mistakes… but things are different now, you won't touch my son or the girl. '

'Is that so? Well, Lucius, then we'll have to take care of you now won't we?'

Voldemort raised his wand and a flash of light shot through Lucius's body.

Under the loud laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange he fell down on the marble floor.


	20. Chapter 20

****

**AN:****Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry it took so long to upload the next chapter, but college has been keeping me busy these past weeks.**

**But here it is! Chapter 20 of Jar of Hearts**

**I remember saying that this would be the last chapter of this story. But it isn't!**

**One more chapter will follow after this one, but then the story will be completed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty<strong>

When Lucius was smacked on the floor, Hermione could feel her breath catching in her throat.

She could also feel Draco stiffening in her arms; like her, holding his breath.

She wanted to wrap her arms more tightly around her boyfriend when he was trying to break through her embrace, but she thought it better to let him go.

'DAD!'

Draco ran towards his father and kneeled down beside him.

He rested his fathers' head in his lap and stroked aside some loose strands of the long, blond hair.

Lucius's eyes were closed and Draco couldn't figure out if he was gone or not. He brought his head closer to that of his father; searching for any sign that he was still alive, that he was going to be ok.

But he couldn't hear anything.

He looked up from his father's ashen face and sought for Hermione's brown eyes.

When he had found them, he could see that she was waiting, waiting for what he had just figured out.

His father was gone.

Tears were forming behind his grey eyes and as he was looking at her he shook his head. She gasped and immediately made her way towards him. He leaned against her and she started stroking his hair, sobbing softly.

Draco could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, one after another.

He couldn't believe it.

He refused to accept that his father had died.

Because only seconds ago he had saved them.

Only seconds ago he had protected his son from the powers of the Dark Lord.

Only seconds ago he had been alive…

Draco gritted his teeth and tried to stop any more terrible thoughts from entering his mind.

His head snapped up when he heard that mocking, ice - cold voice:

'Well that wasn't too hard now was it?'

'No my Lord, I always knew that my stupid brother-in-law was weak, nothing more than a coward. Of course it would break Cissy's heart… ' Bellatrix shrugged.

Then she shot a sharp glance towards her nephew:

'o stop crying like a little itsy bitsy baby. He had it coming, betraying the Dark Lord like that! None of you Malfoy's are worth anything! The Dark Lord has been kind enough to just end his misery.'

'But you can still save your mother, Draco', Voldemort said, ' you know what you have to do in return.' His scarlet eyes were fixed on Draco. The last one said nothing… thinking what choice he should make.

He didn't want to lose both of his parents; that would drive him into a life full of sadness and despair.

But he didn't want to let Voldemort win either.

He heard Hermione's lips near his ear, whispering:

'don't do it Draco, he is messing with you.'

That gave him courage; just knowing that she was by his side, supporting him. He lifted his head and looked straight into those red snakelike eyes, he swallowed hard and his voice was trembling when he spoke:

' I will not fulfil the assignment! I will never side with you!'

Voldemort just looked at him:

'very well, then you , your Mudblood and your mother will all die.'

Voldemort raised his wand, ready to cast a spell… but then something else happened.

Right when the Dark Lord took a breath to say the spell Draco could feel his father, whose head was still lying in his lap, stir.

Draco's eyes widened: had he imagined it?

But no, his father's eyes flew open; two grey eyes identical to his own were looking back at him.

Bellatrix and Voldemort had noticed it too and both of them lowered their wand. Staring, amazed, as Lucius pushed himself up on his elbows.

'How is that possible? I killed him!'

Draco kept watching his father and was too paralysed by the events to say a single word. Then Lucius looked at him with a furrowed brow:

'who are you?'

Hermione's mouth fell open and she could see Draco biting his lip and swallowing:

'It's me dad, your son.'

'My son? As far as I know, I don't have a son.'

' That's not possible! He should be dead!' Voldemort said out loud.

'Well, Tom, it looks like something went wrong with that curse.' A calm voice sounded from behind them.

They all turned around to see Professor Dumbledore, who was coming down the main staircase.

'Dumbledore, I should have known you had something to do with it.'

'You are completely right, Tom. I must admit that I had a hand in it. You see, I couldn't let you kill another person tonight, not after you've already ruined so many lives.' The Headmaster's clear blue eyes had gone sad and an image of Fred going down immediately flashed through Hermione's mind.

She hoped he and her other friends were ok.

'How the hell did you do it!' Bellatrix called out, her eyes narrowing to two little slits.

The Headmaster turned to face her:

'Good evening to you too, Bellatrix. Let's just say I had an inkling you two would try to murder Lucius Malfoy. So, I cast a little magic, or spell that is, of my own.'

His eyes wandered to the confused Lucius, who was looking frantically around him.

Dumbledore took another deep breath and continued:

'but the spell wasn't without any consequences, I see.'

He looked back at Voldemort:

'I think it is best you leave now Tom, you've done enough damage.'

'I don't think so; I'm enjoying myself too much.' At that Voldemort shot one spell after another at Professor Dumbledore. But the last one was always too quick and was able to protect himself every single time.

But Voldemort wasn't about to give up and when he shot one green beam towards the Headmaster, Hermione held her breath.

But it wasn't necessary, because Professor Dumbledore had dodged it again and had lifted his own wand. A long string of fire came out of it and was heading straight towards the Dark Lord.

At the last moment a counter spell was cast and the fire string was transformed in an entire ring, encircling both the Headmaster and Voldemort.

Hermione pulled herself and Draco away from it and she shut her eyes at the loud, crackling sound of the fire that was filling up the air.

Heath hit her in large amounts and right when she thought she was going to faint she could feel herself being pulled up.

She realised that she was leaning against the soft body of Draco.

He was supporting his father with his other arm and the three of them stumbled to the staircase, safely out of danger.

She noticed that the fighting among the other students and Death Eaters had stopped; all of them were watching the fight in the ring of fire. All of the students were holding on to each other; hoping, wishing that it would soon be over and that their Headmaster would come out of it as the winner.

They didn't know how much time had passed because of the tension that was surrounding them.

They were too taken in by the fight.

Eventually something happened, and the fire was extinguished by a wave of water, rolling its way around the two wizards.

It seemed that Dumbledore had weakened his opponent; for Voldemort bent over a little bit.

With one gesture of his hand his followers surrounded him.

He shot one angry look at the Headmaster:

'this isn't the end. One day I will get you and Harry.'

Then with curved lips, his red eyes lingered on Draco:

'And you. I will be back!'

Then he and his Death Eaters were swallowed by an impenetrable black smoke.

But those two scarlet eyes boring into his was a sight that Draco would never forget. Those eyes said it all: Voldemort would be back.

Not only for Potter.

Not only for Professor Dumbledore.

But also for him.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**So here it is, the last chapter of 'Jar of Hearts'.**

**Please let me know what you think of it in a review :).**

**Now I will stop talking and let you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty one<strong>

After the battle the whole castle was quiet, so quiet that you could hear a needle; dropping on the wooden floors. It seemed as if dark clouds had gathered around Hogwarts, as if the sudden grief that had struck them had been manifested.

While Hermione was walking along the crashed statues and wreckages she felt sad and lost. There was so much damage done and she was sure that it would only take a day or two to clean it all up magically.

But the shock that had been experienced by all the students would stay with them for years and years.

It would be known as one of the darker events in the history of Hogwarts.

When she entered the Great Hall her eyes were wandering from one heavily injured student to another. Some of the bodies were covered with a black cloth, clearly some lives were lost, but as far as she could see it wasn't anyone from her circle of friends.

However she had to suppress a sob when she took in the smaller, covered up bodies; those were definitely first years.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she swallowed hard.

Then two healers of St. Mungo's passed her, carrying a pallet on which someone was kicking fiercely and lashing out at them. Hermione frowned and took in the person that was lying upon it. It was a girl. Her eyebrows rose immediately when she recognised the girl's face.

Pansy Parkinson was being carried away while screaming loudly:

'don't let them take me! I'm telling you! There are snakes and spiders all over the place! I swear! Don't take me away!'

Wow, someone had used a really strong piece of magic on her. And Hermione had to admit that she almost smiled. Her lips were about to curve but she stopped immediately when she remembered the state Lucius Malfoy had been in when those healers had carried him off.

She remembered the pain in Draco's eyes, the stab he had felt in his heart when he saw his father like that.

Hermione swallowed and continued walking.

Then she saw her friends; all sitting together at the only long table that was left. When she approached them she saw that they were quiet, not talking to each other. They were just sitting there, heads down and eyes on the floor; as if they were in some kind of trance.

When they all looked up, she saw that their eyes were rimmed with red.

Ginny was even wiping the last tears away from her cheeks and gave her a watery smile.

She tried to smile back, but something cracked inside her and before she could even stop them, the tears came rolling down her face.

Luna was the first to get up and give her a hug. Harry, Ron and the others followed.

But when they were all hugging her she realised that at this moment she really wanted to feel the arms of someone else around her.

But Draco had been taken, by Professor Dumbledore, to the Headmaster's office.

Before he followed Draco's grey eyes had told her to stay strong for a little while and that he would be back. He had even given her a quick kiss before following the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore wanted to tell him something important.

She wondered what that could be.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster's office had to be the room that was least damaged by the chaos that had been going on downstairs.<p>

The silver instruments were still puffing quietly and light snores of the portraits filled up the circular room.

Draco was hesitating by the doorway until Dumbledore gestured him to come inside. He did, and was immediately directed to the smaller chair in front of the heavy desk.

He sat down at the edge of the chair, still restless of the battle and still feeling bad about leaving Hermione alone, even if it was just for a few minutes.

The Headmaster sat opposite of him and was waiting until he had calmed down a little. Draco knew that Professor Dumbledore had taken him to his office because of the threats Voldemort had made and it appeared that he wanted to give him some advice.

But somewhere deep inside his heart Draco knew that whatever they would talk about; it wouldn't be good.

He looked up when Dumbledore spoke:

'Draco, I'm sorry to take you away from Miss Granger. I know you two should be together downstairs, comforting each other, but this really couldn't wait. You'll return to her soon enough.'

Draco nodded and swallowed; waiting for the Headmaster to continue:

'I'm also sorry about your father, but he knew that I was going to protect him when he saved you and Miss Granger and he knew that there could be consequences.'

The Slytherin's Prefect's eyes widened; he had a feeling that his father had known what would happen, that feeling had now been confirmed.

'But in time Lucius Malfoy will be alright again, I talked to the healers of St. Mungo's and they said that he will have his memory back very soon.'

'How soon?'

'They couldn't tell me exactly, but it would at least take four months until he'll be fully recovered.'

'Four months?'

'Yes, your father has been lucky that the side effect of the spell only caused the smallest case of memory lost.'

Draco saw something else in the Headmaster's blue eyes, but he didn't continue.

'But that is not the only reason why you wanted to talk to me?'

'Indeed, it isn't. Your mother is still captured and Lord Voldemort won't rest until he… until he has captured you too. You are in grave danger.'

Draco's eyes focused themselves on the wooden floor when he nodded:

'Yes, sir.'

'From this moment on he will hunt you down until he has finally found you. You'll have to do something.'

'Yes, professor.'

Then Draco buried his head in his hands and tried to shake that reminder off. But deep down, he knew that it wouldn't go away with one single shrug.

Deep down he knew he had to do something… something he wouldn't have imagined doing a couple of hours ago.

Yes, this certainly wasn't good.

It was weird how a battle could have such an influence on a person's decisions.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting down on a chair in the Great Hall.<p>

Here and there students were still being carried away by St. Mungo healers or to the Hospital Wing.

When she looked up she saw a blond head entering the Great Hall. She squinted her eyes and immediately got up when she saw that it was Draco. Without looking back she ran towards him and put her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back, tightly, and Hermione was so glad he was back. She was glad she could hold him again.

Then they slowly pulled back and they kept looking at each other.

'How did it go? What did Professor Dumbledore tell you?'

He swallowed:

'what we already know. That Voldemort will be back for me.'

She flinched at those words and her eyes wandered to the floor.

Then she looked up again and said:

'well, we can't let that happen…we'll figure something out for sure.'

'About that… can I talk to you? You know,' he looked around the Hall, which was filled with students and teachers, 'somewhere more private?'

Hermione's eyebrows lifted up; surprised to hear him say those words, but nodded. He took her hand and led her out of the crowded room to the quiet entrance hall.

They came to a halt in front of a large window.

Hermione looked through the big, glassed window and could see that dawn was approaching; for the sky was turning from black to indigo.

Then she looked back at Draco and saw concern, written in those grey eyes. She had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach; he wanted to tell her something, something bad.

And before she could hide her fear she asked in a high -pitched voice:

'what's going on?'

'Hermione, I don't know how to say this…' he hesitated for a second, his eyes not meeting hers.

He took a deep breath and continued:

'Voldemort is not going to stop until he finds me…so I'll have to keep low profile during these future months… and my mom is still captured… so I can't stay here… I…'

She interrupted him quickly:

'I know… your mother has to be saved. We can always move around... I'm sure that with dozens of protective charms nobody will find us. It'll be all right, we will be alright.'

Hermione caressed his cheek and kept looking at him.

He shook his head:

'no, you don't understand. As long as you are around me you'll be in great danger. I can't risk that, I won't risk that. I think I have to leave, alone.'

Hermione stopped caressing his cheek and her hand fell abruptly next to her. She was confused:

'no… no! I want to come with you! I can protect myself!'

'No Hermione, I don't want to put your life on the line because of my mistakes.'

'Your mistakes? Your mistakes! You haven't done anything wrong! It's _him_. Voldemort is the problem. You are not to blame.'

He just shrugged at those words:

'Still… I can't let you come with me. I have to do this alone.'

Right at that moment the fear she had been feeling deep down came true, she felt herself panicking; he couldn't do that! She just got him back and now she had to lose him again?

No way in the world was that going to happen!

Her fear became worse and worse and she could even feel a tinge of anger coming through the surface:

'so what? You are just going to leave me here behind?'

At that moment a memory of him turning his back on her came to mind. She had been though that before; the night of their break-up. But she didn't want to feel like that again. She didn't want to be parted from him again.

Panic appeared in Draco's eyes:

'no! I'm not "just leaving you behind". Can't you see? I'm trying to protect you!'

'Protect me? Protect me! Believe me, this is not the way to do that!'

He sighed:

'what do you want me to do then? Do you think I want to go? Do you think I want to leave you? Because you are completely wrong if that's what you think. I wish I could stay here, be with you. I never want to be parted from you again!'

She felt sorry for her sudden outburst and she slowly calmed down again. When she spoke her voice was nothing more than a whisper:

'then don't go. Don't leave me here.'

Tears were forming in his eyes and he took her hands in his:

'I can't. You'll be safer if I'm not around.'

Hermione really wished those words hadn't to be spoken. But deep down she knew that what he was saying made some kind of sense. She shook her head fiercely and he pulled her closer; so that her head was leaning against his soft chest.

All sorts of feelings were swirling around inside her. She felt as if somebody had stabbed her right through the heart. She had never experienced such sadness before and while they were standing there, she couldn't hold back the tears. They were running freely down her cheeks and she knew that Draco was also trembling from top to toe.

She didn't know how long they had been standing there; their bodies entangled and holding each other tight.

Then Draco pulled away; his eyes still filled with tears. He lifted his hand and lightly stroked her hair while saying:

'I think I have to go…'

'What? You mean right now?'

He nodded:

'I think it's for the best…'

'It isn't…'

But she still nodded anyway.

He kissed her; sweetly at first and then more passionately.

Their heads were resting against each other and he whispered:

'please remember that I love you, I will always love you.'

'I'll always remember that. I love you too.'

He lifted his wand and said:

'_Accio __broomstick.__'_

A whooshing sound neared them and the broomstick was floating in the air. He jumped onto it and before he could go she took hold of his hand:

'please , don't let this be goodbye.'

He shook his head:

' no , of course not. We will see each other again, someday.'

'Don't forget me.'

'I will never forget you.'

He leaned towards her and gave her one final kiss. Hermione could feel some kind of electricity and she knew that they were meant to be… that from this moment on they would always be connected.

He pulled away and before he went he whispered those three little words again:

'_I__ love __you.__'_

And one second later he was gone and she was standing in front of the window, all alone.

Sadness overwhelmed her once more.

And while she could see him flying away into the sunrise she couldn't help but cry.

While the tears were rolling down her cheeks she felt as if she had lost the love she loved the most.

= _To __be __continued__… _=

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so this was the last chapter of 'Jar of Hearts'.<strong>

**Please don't shoot me because the story doesn't have a happy end.**

**Because as it is said above: this story will be continued, there will be a sequel. **

**The sequel will be named " A race for love" and in it I will guarantee a Dramione happy end! :D**

**So please, let me know what you thought of the story in a review :).**

**Now I would like to thank all of you for reading the story, for putting it on your "favourite story" list and "Favourite author" list.**

**I also would like to thank Lingo10, Ollie, loveroffelton, DracoMalfoyLover1997, AlasEarwax317, Faith, wereinslytherin, EmoPrincess21 and bluebell1992 for their reviews!**

**I would also like to say that I will also post two Draco and Hermione oneshots ( one on the evening before Christmas Eve!).  
><strong>

**So to conclude I would like to say 'thank you' to all of you!  
><strong>

**And I will see you again in 'A race for love'. :)  
><strong>


	22. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements:**

Hey everyone,

It's time for the acknowledgements!

Writing my first FanFiction story has been a great experience. But I wouldn't have done it without the help of two special friends. So, I would like to thank Jolien Coenen and AlasEarwax317 for supporting me throughout this story, for giving me feedback and for encouraging me to keep on writing.

I thank both of you!

I would also like to thank all of you for reading "Jar of Hearts", for the story alerts and for putting it on your "favourite story" list or for putting me on your "favourite author" list. Of course I also want to thank you for the reviews! They really helped me throughout my writing and gave me that extra energy to write the next chapters and to create that determination to complete my story.

So a big thanks to all of you!

And please, don't miss the sequel which will be named: 'A race for love'.

Hugs and kisses,

Grania1992


	23. Sequel announcement!

Hey everyone! :)

I thought I should let you know that I 've uploaded the first five chapters of the sequel of "Jar of Hearts".

It is named "A race for love" and I hope you'll like it!

I'll leave this message up here for a month or two, so you can check the story out if you want. :)

love,

Grania1992


End file.
